Underworld Ascension
by darksider82
Summary: Set at the end of Evolution with Awakening starting as Harry turned one. What will happen when Harry discovers who he actually is M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter one: Learning oneself**

"**The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan, had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp, the very birth right of the vampires. Nearly six centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older, more powerful Lycans were now able to change at will. The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign, perhaps it was too successful. For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signalled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, we, too, would become obsolete. Pity, because I lived for it...It turned out to be a lie. Lucian survived that night and the Lycian's had massed a larger force in secret than I had anticipated. They effortlessly along with the vampire elder Viktor's regent Kraven massacred fellow ancient Amelia. Before these events, I had heard the Lycan horde and in my haste awakened by father Viktor breaking the chain between the three elders. The third elder was Marcus Corvinus.**

**In the 1970's I, Selene one of Viktor's chosen fell for a mortal. A man named Michael Corvin a descendant of Alexander Corvinus third son who was mortal compared to his older immortal twin brothers William Corvinus the Lycan Lord and Marcus Corvinus the first Vampire. Michael had first crossed my path after he had been attacked by the Lycans resulting in the deaths of two vampires. Our paths kept on crossing each other and eventually I fell for him, Michael Corvin a Lycan Vampire Hybrid and me a turned vampire. That was the case until we met Alexander Corvinus who gave me his blood and I ascended into a Vampire-Corvinus Hybrid and after five years of running in 1980, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. We named him Arszlan Corvus Corvin. Then a man came, he was old for a mortal with a shining silver beard and an outrageous dress sense. He murmured some words took my baby and vanished. One thing is for certain myself and Michael will not rest until our family is whole once more."**

Harry jolted awake in a pool of sweat, pale and clammy. It was the Summer Holidays and he was back with the Dursley's. He had just seen Cedric be murdered by Peter Pettigrew, the man who killed his parents and rendered him an orphan.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep that day, he got dressed in the oversized baggy shirts and jeans he had inherited from his hideously overweight cousin. Speaking of his cousin, every time he had heard his cousin come home at night or even the early hours of the morning he always seemed to be smelling of something that was similar to tobacco.

"Move it freak." A gruff voice said from behind him. Harry turned around to find himself facing the very person he wanted to see.

"Morning Dudley, I think we need to have a little chat." Harry whispered.

Dudley paled at the icy tone. Harry had been standing up for himself more and more recently. "Fine…in my room."

The room stank. It stank of alcohol, that sweet tobacco and various other things. "Dudley, I know about the drugs you're taking. I'm rusty on the laws but if you're caught with them..."

Dudley suddenly moved with speed that was surprising his large stature and out of nowhere he pulled out a handgun. Harry smirked coldly "I've been having some weird dreams. I need you to get me into London with no questions so I can do some findings out about myself, I can make it worth your while." Harry ran his tongue over his teeth and found that they were noticeably sharper than normal.

Dudley and gestured with the handgun "How do I know you're not going to double cross me and turn me into the police?"

"What do I have to gain? Think about that question and you'll have your answer." With that Harry left the room and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley entered the kitchen clad in bathrobes as Harry had finished plating up. "So son, anything planned for today?" Asked Uncle Vernon, almost jovially as he dug into the mountain of bacon on his plate.

"I'm planning on grabbing the train into London. Piers is looking at prospective homes for University. I know we're a long way off but Piers is already planning what he wants to do..."

"Nonsense about taking the train. I'll drive you." Bellowed Vernon spraying Dudley and Harry with bits of bacon and spittle.

"I have business in London Uncle. I'd like a lift." Stated Harry, subconsciously grinning at his newfound assertiveness. He would be damned if his Uncle stopped him.

"No..."

"Do you want me to contact my murderous convict of a godfather?"

"Fine...But you'll have to pay."

"Do you take me for a fool? Everything will be sorted out. You have my word."

"How do I know I can trust you not to double cross us?"

"What do I have to gain if I do?"

"Nothing...at this particular moment."

"And since we are at this particular moment we have a bargain."

Fifteen minutes Harry, Vernon, Dudley and Piers had bundled themselves into Vernon's brand new company 4x4. "What do you need to do in London anyway boy?"

"I need to find out exactly what my parents left me...and to prevent myself from being screwed over." Harry replied before closing his eyes and falling asleep for the rest of the car journey.

Harry woke up as Vernon pulled into Charing Cross when Harry jumped out. Thankfully due to the baggy hoody he had on the hood covered his face entirely. Nodding good bye to his Uncle and Cousin he vanished into the broken shop that was the front to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon stepping through, Harry easily picked out Ron and Hermione. Not interested in introducing himself to them, he made his way to the bar. "...Can't believe Harry is locked up with the Dursley's again."

"I know Hermione. I know. You heard what Dumbledore told us when he was in the hospital. We would get paid to watch out for him, keep out of trouble and have the training of aurors, Dumbledore and McGonagall to assist us." Declared Ron loudly.

Harry winced, as he took a swig of his exploding lemonade. It appeared his two best friends were being paid to look out for him. "RONALD! I can't believe you of all people are willing to throw away four years of friendship for some bags of gold and training. As much as I like the idea of training, I want Harry to know about it. You've seen his temper..."

"_Good old Hermione. Always looking out for us both. Seems she values my friendship over training." _Harry finished his drink and headed out to the brick wall to enter Diagon Alley.

Unbeknownst to him hidden in the shadows of the pub three, massive well-built men got up and followed. Harry and his persuers entered the bustling shopping market when upon the rooftops wearing hoods and cloaks three Death Dealers were waiting.

"Target, identified...Shit pursued by three Lycans. What do we do?" Asked one of the Death Dealers.

"Nothing...Wait until we have a clear shot on the Lycans."

"I have one...NOW!" Shouted the youngest of the Death Dealers before jumping off the roof, into a side alley. He waited for the wind to change and he moved blending seamlessly into the crowd of bustling witches and wizards.

"Vladamir get back here." Ordered Stephani and Dmitri growled at his reckless siring.

Vladamir didn't reply, he was upon the first Lycan and withdrawing a long silver blade rammed it through the heart of the first Lycan and foolishly covered its mouth.

The Lycan snarled and bit clean through the Death Dealers hand. He flung the hood back exposing the Vampire to the sun. Vladamir screamed as the sun burnt him to cinders, he dissolved to the floor shortly followed by the Lycan.

Then the screaming started Stephani and Dmitri snarled in frustration as they jumped into the crowded frantic streets of screaming witches and wizards intent on killing the other two lycans.

Harry heard the screaming, unperturbed at the cries as his own screams from his nightmares were much more terrifying, moved brusquely towards the majestic white marble building of Gringotts bank. "Morning Master Goblins."

The goblin guards stared in shock as the cloaked teen entered the bank. Young accountant Griphook had bragged that he had been served by a human with manners. They didn't believe him until now. They heard the screams as did the teen who stopped and turned around pulling out his wand.

The teen had one foot on the Gringotts property and one on wizarding property. If he stepped forwards, he would break several treaties, but he stepped back so he was inline with the security goblins and their enchanted pikes ready to defend them.

Harry detected movement and suddenly he was beset upon by a "Werewolf!" He gasped before thrusting his wand and shouted "EVERTE STATUM!" The spell was a gauge spell the more power put in...the more violent the spell.

Lets say Harry had placed a considerable amount power into the spell. The Lycan hit the invisible hurling spell and soon found itself being hurled backwards through the air across the street before crashing into the steps of the ministry of magic with several sharp cracks and snaps.

Harry quickly entered Gringotts nodding to the Goblins and patiently waited in the line to be served. Due to the fight outside the majority of the customers had fled the bank to head home. "Greetings Master Goblin, may your gold flow freely and the day reap a profit." Harry said calmly and bowing slightly. He had been reading up on his history books to gain an idea on how to treat with goblins as an equal.

The goblin dropped the pile of gems and some scattered both sides of the till. Harry scrabbled around and assisted collecting the scattered gems. "Thanks Mr..." The Goblin noticed the scar "Potter. How can Gringotts help you in this most profitable day?"

"I need an inheritance test and too check that my enemies are not helping themselves to what is not theirs or anyone else for that matter." Whispered Harry his eyes glowing.

The goblin smirked coldly "If such information is discovered then what will you do?"

"May they quake in terror of my name and your reach...For I trust you to do what it takes. After any inequalities in the books are sorted then we can begin talk of business ventures."

"BLOODSCANNER!" Shouted the Goblin.

"Take Lord Potter to the chambers."

Harry followed a goblin garbed in red with what he could only guess as master of inheritance department written in gobbledegook.

It didn't take long at all. It was nothing like the evident lies like the Slytherins passed around about finding out about their lineage. It was more slice your hand, pour blood into a bowl and place some on a parchment and wait.

Bloodscanner returned with the results.

**Name**: Hadrian Charles Potter (false name)  
Arszlan Corvus Corvin (True name)  
**Parents**: James Hadrian Potter (adopted father deceased) Lilian Marie Potter nee Evans (adopted mother deceased.)  
Selene Corvin (Alive mother)  
Michael Corvin (Alive father)  
Eve Corvin (Alive little sister)  
**Inheritance: **Potter fortune unknown amount to date but in the hundreds of billions and growing. Peverell items of Resurrection Stone, Cloak of Invisibility and Elder Wand monetary assets have been included in the Potter family.  
Corvin family inheritance unvalued due to unknown contents.  
Half-Blood  
True Immortal  
Dormant Vampire and Lycan genetics  
**Skills and gifts****  
**Tenfold increased senses (increase with age)  
Tenfold increased endurance, strength and speed (increase with age)  
Wandless magic  
Weak elemental manipulation  
Natural transfiguration, charms and offensive magic  
Adaptive muscle memory  
Natural mental shielding  
Mental link  
Eidetic memory  
Sense sharing (Selene, Michael and Eve thing in awakening)  
**Blocks****  
**75% blocks on magical core  
Complete block on wandless magic  
95% block on elemental magic  
65% block on Natural transfiguration, charms and offensive magic  
Block on heightened senses 90%  
Block on heightened endurance, strength and speed 90%  
80% block on muscle memory  
100% block on Natural mental shielding, Mental link, Sense sharing  
100% block on Natural mental shielding and Eidetic memory  
All blocks were placed by Albus Dumbledore between age 15months and two years. Yearly repaired.

Harry was incensed "Anything else?" He growled that seemed to make his body convulse in anger.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, your adoptive parents have left you a letter."

_Dear Harry or Arszlan_  
_As you have probably already realised that you were adopted. For that we are truly sorry for such a thing. We had no idea that Albus Dumbledore would do such a thing to satisfy his own needs.__  
__We don't know exactly who you're birth parents are but what we do know is that they are still alive. Probably searching for you, in the Potter family vault you'll find a sword called Vilagitas or Illumination. It has been in the family since we can remember._

_We left you everything we have as a small token of our condolences. We are truly sorry for everything._

_Lord James Charles Potter__  
__Lady Lily Marie Evans nee Evans._

"Take the blocks off and then we can talk major business."  
**  
**_"So my name is Arszlan Corvus Corvin_, _I'm immortal with dormant vampire genes. Kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore from Selene and Michael Corvin and I have younger sister. Rest assured mother, father, little sister we will be reunited."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter II: Finding Family**

**Arszlan looked at the goblins. "Do you have a way to find out if this means adopted or blood adopted?" He asked indicating to the adopted parent title.**

**"****I can check Lord Potter." Bloodscanner replied and with a quick incantation in gobbledegook later it was confirmed that is was a magical adoption. A magical adoption stated that if there were no more direct claims to the fortune then a magically adopted heir was the recognised and defacto heir.**

**"****Now can Gringotts assist with anything else?" Asked Bloodscanner curiously, looking at the young man in front of him.**

**"****I'm going to need a passport, copies of the birth certificates both of them. Fifty thousand pounds and some things from the Potter vault specifically **_Vilagitas and you know where I can purchase some handguns and other such things?"_

_After popping down into the Potter Armoury Vault and grabbing the ancient triangular hand a half sword Vilagitas, Harry left Gringotts. Flipping his hoody up, he left through the Cauldron and out into the bustling traffic of Charring Cross. Gringotts had not only supplied him with a Passport but also a debit card attached to his trust vault._

_Apparently according to the muggles, there was an even on called an Expo where muggles dressed up as characters from movies and cartoons. So the muggles let him by no trouble. __"__If only they knew." __Harry thought as he cast out a large mental probe._

_"__Found one." __Harry thought, crossing the road and disappeared down a side ally. Harry melted into the shadows and followed three muggles through the twisting alleyways until he came across what appeared to be a shack. "You have what our friend ordered?" A cultured tone coming from one of the strangers he followed say._

_"__What does he take me for? Of course I do…Have you got the money?" A thick voice that Harry recognised as Dung Fletcher, the money was brought forth and as were the cases, the deal was done and the two man dissaparated away with a crack._

_"__Selling guns Dung?" Asked Harry moulding out of the shadows making the thief jump._

_"__What'cha want kid? Dumbledore has everyone looking for ya." Mumbled the thief hoping to placate the teen._

_"__Do you have any guns at all?" Asked Harry straight up advancing towards the thief, slowly and projected an aura of pain, if the man didn't tell the truth._

_"__Yes…I'll get them out. Besides the names not Dung Fletcher, never has been Dung Fletcher. I'm Travis Plunderfoot, but people know my bastard of an uncle." The newly named Travis replied._

_Harry's eyes widened "My apologies Mr. Plunderfoot, you can call me Vilagitas…Vilagitas Corvin."_

_"__Accepted Mr. Corvin, now let's see what I can do for you." With that Harry followed the thief into the shack, taking his sword off his back._

_Harry's eyes widened at the racks of guns stockpiling the shelves. "Okay what sort of stuff are you going to be using them for? Self-defence? Hunting? What sort of stopping power do you want?"_

_"__I need something that fire lots of rounds, quickly, concealable on my person. Hunting and Self-defence, found that my family is rather buried in an old Lycan/Vampire feud." Explained Harry calmly._

_"__You're going to need these…" With that he pulled four Glock Eighteens off the shed. "…These are machine pistols. High rate of fire, now a lot of stopping power, they come with a nine round magazine standard but that can be upgraded to either a thirty three round extended sickle magazine or a hundred and fifty beta round magazine." Plunderfoot held up copies of each magazine._

_"__I would like six sickle magazines per Glock, with enough ammo to kill Lycans and Vampires for three years…Also show me something that has more stopping more power and still concealable."_

_The man smirked and pulled out two 4XVR Smith and Wesson .44 and .45 Magnums. "These are 4times extreme velocity .44 and .45 Smith and Wesson Magnums, pretty much the same as the ones in the Wild West. They kick worse than the originals and I'm guessing the same amount of rounds?"_

_Harry nodded "That's going to come to twenty four thousand three hundred and fifty pounds mate. They come with some concealed body holsters as well." Harry nodded, he scanned the man's mind to reveal that the guns wouldn't fail on him due to the repairing and cleaning runes he had engraved._

_"__What about clothes?"_

_"__Clothes are easy, I'm guessing some black cargo pants, with repairing and growth charms. Black long and short sleeved shirts with the same, jump suit, black combat boots and a trench coat." Harry nodded._

_"__How did you know?" He asked curiously._

_"__Do you think me as stupid Mr. Corvin? Or should I say Mr. Potter. My uncle told me the Order of the Phoenix was after you and my contacts in the underworld have informed me that a rather handsome sum of money will be gifted to the one who finds one Arszlan Corvus Corvin and returns him to his parents…"_

_Plunderfoot found himself pushed against the wall of the shack "You know too much about me. I AM Arszlan Corvus Corvin, stolen from my parents Selene and Michael Corvin. Now where are they?" Arszlan snarled his eyes glowing green, the boy winced as something in eyes made a sucking and the green lenses fell out._

_"__I can see you inherited more of your mothers traits than your father's young Corvin." Plunderfoot said with a grin._

_(As chapter one and this chapter are going on) Meanwhile in Hungary, Selene shuddered. She could see through her husband's eyes and daughters eyes but this new vision startled her. __"__These eyes, looking at someone with surprise...trust...Could it be?" __She thought to herself._

_"__Mom? What is it?" Selene turned to her thirteen year old daughter. Eve had been born two years after Arszlan and at this current point in time, she was her daddies little girl. The girl had been bitten by a lycan before her thus turning her into a Lycan/Vampire Hybrid. _

_"__Where do we go Lady Selene?" Asked David curiously. David was a very young vampire standing around thirty years old but very talented vampire, he had originally stated to follow Selene if only to learn how to become Death Dealer and help rebuild the Vampire covens._

_When the Lycans had attacked David had fought and dispatched several of them with skill that Selene remembered some of her old coven struggled to defeat their enemies with such skill. However he had been taken down by a Lycan-Corvinus Hybrid Quint._

_However Quint failed to destroy David's corpse so Selene was able to revive him as a Vampire-Corvinus Hybrid. Now even more than before the young hybrid had decided to become Selene and Eve's bodyguard or try to. "David, We need to head to England. If I'm right, Michael will head there to find our son."_

"Son? Lady Selene? I thought Eve was your only child."

Selene and Eve didn't answer, then Selene jumped off the roof with Eve and David following although the former much more tentatively than the latter. The three landed smoothly, Selene and Eves eyes blurred as they began to look through Michael's eyes. "Come on this way." Ordered Selene, the young Hybrids noticed a man wearing tattered jeans and a shirt sticking to the walls hurrying down the street.

Michael staggered as his vision blurred, he could see himself! Not knowing what was going on, he spun around fist cocked back to find himself staring into the beautiful brown eyes of Selene. "Selene! I thought you were dead!" Michael exclaimed before pulling her into a hug.

"It doesn't matter, Michael I want you to meet Eve our daughter. Plus I found something out." Selene said leaning against the window as she saw Michael pull Eve into a hug.

"What?"

"Arszlan…He's alive…In England. Also this is David, another Vampire-Corvinus Hybrid like me. Only he's here to learn how to become a Death Dealer and help rebuild the Vampire covens." Michael nodded shook David's hand.

"How do we get back to England?"

"Simple either stowaway or buy tickets with passports…Since our passports are likely to have expired we will need to stowaway." Said Selene whilst David began to grin, he had just seen a truck laden down with exports heading towards the UK.

"Quickly, have you stashed the supplies away?" A thick Russian accent asked, getting replies of yes, the man climbed into the truck.

"Lord Michael, Lady Selene, Lady Eve…If you wish to get to the UK, we best get into the truck." Selene nodded and with a quick mind probe, a technique she had learnt when taking Alexander Corvinus's blood came to the same conclusion.

She picked up Eve and the three sprinted to the truck and expertly stowed themselves away. There were several man sized cubbyholes built into the truck hidden by the frozen meats.

They heard the keys turn and the engine roar to life and they were on their way back to England. It would take them the better part of a day but a day's travel on top of the fifteen years of cryogenic sleep and searching didn't concern the Corvin's. They had set up feelers or rather Selene had when Arszlan was first kidnapped and had promised a reward for his return. The feelers had managed to track her down in Hungary where she and Michael had begun searching and then they were taken down and separated.

However back in England, in an abandoned subway station Rupert Greyback smirked, he had found the Corvin boy. Unlike his elder more perverted brother who hadn't fully embraced his Lycan heritage, Rupert had. Rupert had embraced the wolf to an extent that the moon held no sway to him. Rupert had been one of the last of the Pack of Quintus to have survived the bite.

Fenrir's pack was large, but unruly but Rupert's consisting of fifteen others including him could transform on a whim. What further distanced the two brothers was the fact Rupert was a squib and Fenrir was a rather accomplished wizard, not that good spell wise but his bestiary skills with wolves was on par with Charlie Weasley's to dragons.

"Brother, what have you done now?" Fenrir targeted children from wizarding families exclusively and Rupert took the runaways, waifs, orphans, urchins, the abused, squibs and disgruntled muggle born witches and wizards. He had warned them that they may not survive the transformation but the ones that did, the world was at their fingertips plus they were either eighteen or older and volunteered.

That was the main cause of strife between the two brothers. Fenrir believed that a force raised from children would prove superior compared to the 'martyrs'. So far unfortunately Fenrir was correct but Rupert believed that the quality and true immortality becoming a Lycan bestowed was a greater reward than the blood crazed hooligans his elder brothers pack was.

"Lord Rupert, Plunderfoot has found the boy and has gone against the deal." Young Malcom Creevey said, falling to one knee. Malcolm Creevey was the half-brother of the two Creevey's at Hogwarts and he was the first of Rupert's volunteers to survive the transformation.

"Malcolm, how many times have I told you…I am not your lord, saviour or anything along those lines." Rupert replied setting the Prophet down on the table.

"Far too many Rupert, but my friend who was that it offered me a way out when my father married another woman when I had been in the military?" Malcolm replied dryly.

Meanwhile Plunderfoot and Harry had made their way down onto Charing cross station where Harry bought a ticket for Manchester.

For some reason his gut told him that he needed to go to Manchester to find clues on his parents. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up the moment he was on the train, he knew he was being watched instinctively but he knew that the attackers would show themselves and soon.

Richard Reynolds smirked, he was a young Lycan and because of that he was on sentry duty. "Sir, the target is on the train heading to Manchester."

"Follow him."

"Yes sir."

What Richard didn't know the moment he stepped onto the train would be his last moments on earth, because there was a reason that Harry survived Voldemort, as Richard was about to find out.

"Richard follow him until he gets to Euston and confront him. I want him ALIVE!" Malcolm ordered over the mike.

"Got that sir."

_"__Lycans, not sure how I know this but he definitely smells of them, wonder what mum will make of Professor Lupin." _Harry thought idly his hand resting on one of the glocks nestled against his spine.

The trip was uneventful, with Richard easily tailing the dark haired child of Corvin. In his opinion to easily, it wasn't until they got to Victoria did things rapidly go wrong. In this case they went wrong in the form of a brown eyes brunette by the name of Katie Bell.

Katie was stood with her parents waiting for the train to go to Manchester to visit her grandparents. Katie looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. "Harry!? OVER HERE!" She yelled distracting her parents and they to noticed him.

Harry spun around and his eyes widened, he quickly made his way over. "Katie Bell? What are you doing here?"

"Going to Manchester."

"Me too."

"Harry, I want you to meet my parents, Michelle and Jonathan. They're wizards." Katie whispered, Harry nodded.

"Wonderful to meet you." Harry replied absentmindedly checking over his shoulder, and there he was, the man that had been following him ever since he got on the train.

"Who is he Harry?" Asked Jonathan curiously, Jonathan worked as an undercover auror for the Ministry of Magic.

"Not friendly…Katie, I've told you things I haven't been able to tell my closest friends. But something tells me that this guy is allergic to silver but is tougher than normal."

Katie's eyes widened at the subliminal message, that was one thing she and Harry were good at when having a private chat in public. "Mum, dad the guy following Harry is allergic to silver but tougher than normal."

"A werewolf? A silver resistant werewolf? Impossible." Replied Jonathan fiercely, defence was his best subject after transfiguration.

"Not a werewolf that we know of Mr. Bell…but a Lycan."

Harry didn't get the chance to explain the difference as Richard lost patience and rushed towards Harry, face morphing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter III: Intervention and Transformation**

Manchester train station resembled a battleground. Several dead Lycans, people screaming and running around senselessly and in the middle of it, Harry lay in a pool of his own blood.

Then the doors to the station were literally pulled off their hinges as a group of your rushed in. "Mom, so much blood, fear...BROTHER! HE'S OVER THEIR!" The girl shouted.

Jonathan, was covered in Harry's blood and the Lycan's. The Lycan had come out of no-where but Harry had somehow anticipated that and a handgun and sword were in his hands before he could draw his wand. Jonathan heard Harry call something out in Hungarian and swung the blade with a grace that could only be inherited by someone whose family had used blades before and effortlessly bisected the Lycan in half.

However that triggered a chain reaction, it appeared that the Lycan's had been gathering in the station for a while, somehow they knew that the target was going to pass through. They had miscalculated just how skilled the target was. But one of the Lycans got a lucky scratch him flooring the boy and as he went for the kill but the girl managed to get one of the guns free, squeezed the trigger and the Lycan perished its body flooded with Silver Nitrate.

"Harry stay with me." Jonathan said as he began to bandage Harry's wounds which were rapidly healing as Katie tried not to cry, both at her crush's state and the fact she had just killed someone.

"Unless, I receive hospital treatment in the next forty minutes or transformed. I'm dead." Harry rasped coughing slightly.

"Arszlan, is that you?" The woman asked as she strode over.

"You have the wrong person...His name's Harry." Katie replied.

"Backpack...Birth Certificates...trench coat pocket... left side...blood sealed." Harry gasped as he felt himself about to enter Death's embrace.

Selene rummaged through the pocket and pulled out a minaturised rucksack which quickly enlarged itself, she pulled her hand back to realise it had her blood on it. "What sort of protections are protected by blood?" Selene asked curiously.

"Serious protective charms." Katie said tentatively, Selene nodded and pulled out an envelope that she saw read 'Birth certificate'. Her eyes widened as she saw the false and real certificates and the note written by Arszlan's adopted parents.

"I'm Selene Corvin, Harry or Arszlan's real mother." Selene said calmly, inside she was panicking as she saw her son bleeding out. She concentrated and her eyes turned blue.

"Arszlan, you need to be brave for me."

Just then Lupin arrived. Remus Lupin had been feeling on top of the world recently. He had been found by someone that resembled Colin Creevey from his time as DADA professor at Hogwarts.

(Flashback)

"Come with me, spawn of Fenrir."

Lupin nodded, the moment the pair turned into an alleyway, Lupin struck. "I hate that son of a bitch for what he did to me...Call me anything related to that man again, I will kill you...Who are you? What do you want? Don't lie to me." Lupin growled, his eyes turning amber.

"Easy friend. Please put my associate down and we can have a chat. I'm Rupert by the way. Rupert Greyback and yes, not everyone in the Greyback family likes my dear elder brother, unsophisticated wanker." Rupert said placing his hand on Remus's arm and gently coaxed the wolf away from Lupin's conscious.

"What do you want with me?"

"Arszlan Corvinus Corvin or Harry James Potter. It is because of his legacy as the descendent of the third son of Alexander Corvinus the..."

"True immortal. Or first immortal depending on the archives. Had two sons recorded William and Marcus. William became the first werewolf and Marcus the first vampire. What does Harry have to do with it? There was no third son."

Rupert snorted "Because the elder brothers were ashamed that the youngest was mortal. But he was the most special. Those who survive the bite of a vampire or werewolf die if bit by the other except for those of the third son."

Lupin nodded "How do I stop being a Lycan?"

"You survived my brothers bite, which is a good sign. All you need to do is let the wolf free in your body and mind and I'll bite you."

(End Flashback)

Lupin had survived the second bite. He had told Rupert under no circumstances was he going to help them assist in killing Harry and joining Voldemort.

"Remus, we have a feud with the vampires. Vampires have no interest in being dragged into this wizards feud any more than we do. Our cousins and ourselves much prefer keeping ourselves out. We want Arszlan as one of us a Lycan that will lead us to victory over the Vampires." Rupert said, with a grin.

Lupin realised how Voldemort had swayed so many to his cause. The man started off with amazing charisma and charm before relying on fear and terror.

"I could definitely get used to the changes between a werewolf and lycan...Many thanks Rupert, I'll send information when I can but I can ensure that Dumbledore will not come poking around for you." Lupin said before walking out of the station and apparating away.

He had now arrived in Manchester after over hearing that Arszlan had been in Diagon Alley. He arrived on the scene just as the fight had ended. "Hold it." He shouted making his way over to Arszlan who was bleeding out rapidly.

Then he noticed the glowing eyes of the woman leaning over him. "Step away vampire." He growled drawing his wand.

"My name Lycan is Selene. I am his biological mother." Selene responded her fangs sharpening.

"Professor, Selene please stop. Harry or Arszlan is bleeding out here." Katie said attracting their attention back to the current situation.

"Mom, this is Remus Lupin...family friend...of adopt..ed parents...Saved my life a few times." Harry panted.

"You want to save my son? I need to bite him to save his life, if you bite him as well, he'll become much more powerful." Selene said before biting into Arszlan's neck with Remus doing the same on the other side.

Harry immediately began thrash and convulse as the Lycan and Vampire venom shot through his veins. Harry through the agony found his magical core beginning to warp and change. He began to turn pale, paler than normal that Katie thought was possible.

His short messy hair, lengthened and remained its messiness, though Katie thought it was still attractive. Harry suddenly bolted upright his eyes fading from emerald green to dark green almost black due to the charm placed on Harry's eyes which had altered them to emerald green.

"Lupin, get his stuff and follow us." Selene ordered, picking her son up in her arms and took the hand guns and stored them inside her trench coat.

Katie stared as the six turned and made their way towards the exit of Manchester station. "Kat, if you want him go and get him. Know we'll always love you despite the choices you may make." Katie nodded hugged her parents, grabbed her backpack which had her shrunken school trunk in and hastily followed them.

"Lord Michael, a mortal is following us. What should we do?" Asked David his hand going for his whips.

"What does she want?"

"Wait, please." Katie pleaded catching up to them as they began to pile into a stolen 4x4.

"What do you want?" Snarled David his eyes flickering blue.

Katie stared impassively at the young vampire "I care about Arszlan, I intend to stick by him if it's all possible."

"Let's go." Selene instructed with Katie clambering into the back, propping Arszlan's head in her lap.

"Who are you? I mean what is your relation to my big brother?" Katie looked behind her to see a little girl who looked like her mother except she had the other male's hair.

"I'm Katie Bell, I was on your brothers Quidditch team. Quidditch is a weird sport to explain and easier to learn if you observed. Aside from that he and I became close friends, I learnt about his home life and when things were down, I stuck by him. I remained his closest friend in the shadows whilst Ron and Hermione, his original friends only learnt what he wanted them to learn."

The girl nodded "I'm Eve by the way and he's coming around." Eve said as Arszlan stirred and sat up.

Arszlan groaned and twisted slightly disturbing the tense silence with the sound of bones popping because of his sudden movement. He delved into his mind and sent out a mental probe which washed over everyone allowing him to learn everything that had just happened. He had subconsciously delved into this skill when he had acquired the handguns and instinctively used them along with wielding Vilagitas to bisect the Lycan in half.

"Where am I? Is this a dream?" Arszlan asked blurrily as he sat himself upright in his seat.

"_It's no dream Lord Arszlan…Currently you're in a seven seater 4x4 heading towards a property that is still in your parent's name. I'm Daniel by the way a Corvinus-Vampire Hybrid rendering myself immune from the sun much like your mother…You on the other hand are just like your father and sister a hybrid. Except you are predominately a vampire/lycan hybrid compared to a lycan/vampire hybrid." _Daniel explained mentally, catching the probe and turning it into a telepathic communication channel.

Arszlan grinned _"Mom, dad what took you so long to find me? Not that I'm complaining but it seems strange that it had taken you almost fifteen years to find me."_

Michael's stomach churned as did Selene's. _"It's not like we didn't want to find you. It was more like we didn't remember you existed. When you were born the last thing I remember was a flash of fire and an old man with an outrageous dress sense holding a wooden stick. He said something about 'Your child is destined for great things and must come with me. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. OBLIVIATE!"_

Arszlan snarled in anger, wings erupted from his back, his eyes turned from green on black to black on green, his muscles thickened and his teeth sharpened into canines. _"DUMBLEDORE! I know who that man was Anya, Apa…Rest assured he will pay." _

"Arszlan, you need to calm down. We have Katie Bell with us. She's not like us." Remus said calmly his eyes turning a cloudy blue.

Arszlan immediately regained control and slumped into his seat and turned to her. "How are you? Sorry for scaring you for the bleeding out and all of that."

Katie shook her head amazed. She was amazed at how enraged Arszlan could get and the moment he noticed her became as bashful as a lamb. "Arszlan, why is it…"

"You want to know why you can bring my son out of a desire for blood without being harmed?" Michael said with a wolfish grin.

Katie could only nod and wonder how Arszlan's father had managed to second guess her.

"Mental link, all of us save for you have turned the mental probe into a temporary telepathic link…I'm Michael, the first lycan/vampire and descendant of Alexander Corvinus."

Katie nodded "Yeah how does that explain anything?"

"Basically Vampires and Lycans tend to find someone known as the 'one' that person in essence can calm the transformed down from the scariest of rages. If the person is mortal, she has an aura you could say that makes other members of the other half's species either stay away or protect them."

Katie's eyes widened. Soon enough the 4x4 slowed to a stop and they piled out in front of a cosy looking house. "It's a bit small but we'll manage." Michael said as he fished out a key and entered.

The house was covered in dust but as Harry looked around he definitely remembered vague things about the house. "Welcome home Arszlan. Welcome home." Said Selene hugging her eldest in a way that only a true mother could.

(Anya-Mother in Hungarian, Apa- Father)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter IV: Coming to terms**

Harry woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He sat bolt upright made a fist with middle and forth fingers pointing upwards and wrapped his other hand around the two uncurled fingers.

Harry pulsed his magic through his body trying to break whatever sort of mind influences that were possibly in his body. _"This cannot be real. My parents are dead. The goblins must be wrong. Unless I can get them to go back to Diagon Alley or have someone brew a legacy potion."_

Enhanced senses kicking into override Harry sniffed the air. He smelt the two that claimed to be his parents in the kitchen, which coincidently happened to have the door he was going to sneak out of.

"Going to do a runner Harry? Or do you prefer Arszlan? I'd go out your window it'd give you a few extra minutes head start." A soft voice said, Arszlan spun around hand on vilagitas to find Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here? Can you trust these people?" Stammered Arszlan, hands shaking as the chest of drawers began rattling in response to his restrained immense magical power.

"Arszlan calm down. I know this is a shock for you. Believe me it is for me to. Do I believe it? Yes, ones smell is immensely difficult to mask when one is in close proximity to their actual patients. If it makes you feel better I'll brew a lineage potion and have the four of you tested." Lupin said with a grin.

Arszlan nodded and headed down to breakfast carrying his sword. "Arszlan please no blades in the kitchen." Selene called out, sensing her eldest, who understandably was still in shock and was still in denial about his parentage.

"Selene, Michael, I managed to get Arszlan to stay until I can brew the legacy potion. That'll take a few hours so if I get cracking, I can get that done." Remus said before turning on his heel and vanished with a crack.

Remus landed in Grimmauld Place, everyone looked up including Snape who gave him a curt nod. Despite their uneasy truce due to Remus not stopping James and Sirius from bullying sooner but since then the two got on relatively well. "Severus, I need a heritage potion."

The potions master raised his eyebrows "Why do you need it?" He asked, not really caring what the new Lycan used it for.

"I could be on the trail of something important which could lead to a very important reward." Remus replied masking any potential signs that he knew that the Order were tense about Harry's disappearing act.

Snape fished into his robes and pulled out a well-worn potion travel bag and handed the three milky white potions to the Lycan. "Drop of blood of all the people taking part and drink it. They turn red if related as cousins and blue for blood family. Darker blue the better, you had better be correct about this Lupin."

"I usually am Snape. Tell Dumbledore, some contacts of mine have some information for me." With that Lupin vanished as Dumbledore apparated in shortly followed by Professor McGonagall and Ron and Hermione.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger the pair of you have seemed to have gotten apparation down easily. Soon we are going to be working on sidelong apparation or the apparation of a child and an adult." McGonagall instructed.

Remus arrived back in Manchester to find Arszlan learning how to properly clean and maintain a gun in the backyard under the watchful eye of Selene who was cleaning her own machine pistols. "I don't see why I need to learn how to do this since I can do it already." Arszlan muttered to be clipped over the ear by the Lycan.

"The only reason you were able to use the machine pistols so effectively the first time round was sheer dumb luck. Yes you're a powerful wizard and hybrid and because of that your mental telepathy is stronger than most. You were only able to tap into your mothers memories were because she was close by. What would to you if you relied on her memories and say she was separated from you and you're both on opposite sides of the country or lord forbid it the fucking planet?" Snarled Remus.

Ever since he had made peace with the wolf within and had become a Lycan, Lupin had noticed he had a lot more respect for adults with children and teachers. "Arszlan apologise to your mother." Remus ordered his eyes turning sky blue.

Arszlan nodded "Sorry."

"Anyway, I got the potion."

"Brewed it?" Questioned David, sharpening his silver whips, Katie was sitting next to him and Eve as she was sharpened a pair of silver knives she had found in the basement. This house was one of the many safe houses that Selene and Michael had in Europe.

"I owe Snape a few favours for these."

Harry's eyes flashed black with white irises "SNAPE! HE HATES…" He didn't finish as Remus let out a guttural snarl.

"ARSZLAN CORVUS CORVIN! YOU ARE NOT HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Remus thundered.

Selene and Michael stared at the Lycan who had managed to quell an uppity teenaged Corvinus Vampire Lycan Hybrid with ease. "How do you do that Remus?"

Remus reeled in his anger "Pack mentality…Any lycan or hybrid needs to know the pecking order and at this moment in time, your son needs to know that he has a long time to wait until he can make his own decisions on who to hate justly or unjustly."

Arszlan sank to his knees "Professor, everything's happening to fast. I think I'm cracking up."

Remus nodded "I understand, your very identity has just been ripped away from you and I completely understand but that does not justify petty hatreds. Voldemort is after you and I'm pretty sure your mother and father have their own share of enemies thus you need to curb these impulses as fast as you can because your life has become much more complicated. Now drop three drops of blood into these potions and drink them."

Michael, Selene and Arszlan nodded, they cut their hands and poured the drops in and simultaneously drank. The result was immediate as Selene, Michael and Arszlan started emitting a dark blue glow. "The darker the blue the closer the relation, Arszlan this is solid proof that Michael and Selene are your parents."

Arszlan's eyes rolled into his head and he fainted. Katie grinned and with a little help from Remus they shifted Harry back into his room. "Poor kid, everything he knows has been turned upside down. Now it was time to find out if his transformation had altered his magical skills. They'd do that when he woke up.

Arszlan woke up again and jumped out of bed and headed down stairs to find Katie, Selene and Eve waiting for him and on the table sat his wand. "We need to find out just how much your magic has been altered with your transformation."

"What about the trace?"

"Applies to a name, since Harry Potter doesn't exist your magical signature has changed." Explained Katie getting a nod in understanding from the Hybrids.

Arszlan grabbed the wand and they headed outside. "Start with charms Arszlan."

Arszlan nodded and let his magic flow through his body. As he began his spell casting nothing was happening.

"Nothing's working! I've just cast every spell from my first two years at Hogwarts and nothing is working. How the hell can I have lost all of my magical abilities?"

"I've heard rumours about this. According to dad, some inheritances cancel out general spell use but give the person unparalleled control over other areas. Try casting elemental an anatomical spells, considering your accidental prone history your magic may have picked something up from that."

Arszlan snorted but complied "INCENDIO!" He shouted and something happened the fireball erupted from his wand with such force the wand incinerated. "Do another." Remus encouraged.

Arszlan cast another incendio and the fireball erupted into his palm, grinning he began to pass it idly between his hands. "Natural wandless magic and elemental magic as well." Selene noticed, she had observed these so called hidden magical communities.

They weren't that well hidden. Selene had ransacked several books on elemental spells. As far as she was concerned her son no longer had his duties to the wizarding world save to kill Voldemort.

"Arszlan, time for the three of us to have some quality time together, possibly see a film and get some more clothes for you. David informed me you came here with very few changes of clothes." Selene said grinning slightly.

"That's meaning just one shirt, pair of jeans, jumper and coat. You took the opportunity to stock up on guns than anything else." Michael said grinning at his newly found son.

Arszlan could only hang his head sheepishly and shrug. "They seemed important at the time. Katie wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"You are an idiot my raven for not packing sufficient clothes. You are an even bigger idiot if you think you're going to walk away from me. I don't need to a mental conversation to tell me that you're planning to leave me to protect me. I read upon anchors and face it Arszlan Corvinus Corvin you and I are stuck together. Sooner or later you're going to have to turn me."

Arszlan grunted as he pulled Katie to face him. One eye turned black and other blue "Not until Riddle is six feet underground OR that's the only way to save your life."

Katie couldn't help but not take her eyes off Arszlan. "I'll be careful." Before she shoved him towards the door.

"GO! Have some fun. Enjoy hanging out with your parents. Remus can help me with my skills."

The two Hybrids and Corvinus-Hybrid piled into the Galaxy and drove to the nearest mall. The three of them entered and found the first clothes store.

"Aside from Katie, how many girlfriends have you had? Favourite lesson? Favourite teacher?" Asked Michael as he handed his eldest two black muscle shirts.

Arszlan paused in browsing for jeans "Not exactly. The reason is that I was seen as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' that meant people were only really trying to be with me to gain fame or my money. My favourite lesson would be Defence Against the Dark Arts. The down side to that class were the rapid changing of teachers in each year and my favourite teacher happened to be Professor Lupin...The Lycan that has joined us."

They left the store Arszlan laden down with more sets of clothes and a Leather Jacket. As they left, Arszlan almost directly ploughed into someone, a bushy haired someone who was walking with her parents. "Terribly sorry about that, Hermione should have looked where she was going." The man said.

"It's all mine, don't worry. I should have seen you coming. I was lost in thought." Arszlan replied focusing on his Hungarian ancestry.

"You look like someone my daughter knew from school."

"I'm terribly sorry that I am not him. The name is Arszlan Corvin."

Mr. Granger stared at after him. "Dad who was that?"

"Someone who should be long dead...I'll need to check the family tree."

"Know them?" Selene asked in Hungarian.

"Yes, I know them. The girl I went to school with, her power levels have skyrocketed suddenly over the summer. Dumb girl, did she really think that she'd be able to conceal her training from me? Where to next mum?"

"A bite to eat?" Michael suggested.

Things quickly turned pear shaped when a series of cracks and pops were heard followed by the sound of people screaming.

Arszlan's eyes narrowed as he pulled his parents to the floor as three killing curses zoomed over their heads impacting with the wall behind and gouging chunks out of it.

"Death Eaters, magical terrorists" He explained, Michael stuck his head up to the glass to see several people convulsing and arms starting to deform.

"Lycans as well?"

"Skinny arms are muscled?"

"Skinny."

"Werewolves...not immortal but they're still tough as anything."

"Are we going to gossip or are we going to kill something?" Asked Selene curiously.

Black eyes and fangs greeted her question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ascension**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter V: Killing Time!**

"Code of combat?" Arszlan called as he spied Lycans and Death Eaters.

"Werewolves, not sure what they'd do to us so standard conduct against Lycans DON'T GET CLOSE." Selene called as she pulled out her two machine pistols, jumped over the balcony and began to fire.

Arszlan jumped jumped over as well, miscalculated his strength and landed on a werewolf yelped, then growled and bared its killing fangs. Arszlan snorted and let out his own gutteral growl provoking the stupid werewolf to launch itself at the young Hybrid.

Arszlan saw the wolf coming like it was in slow motion, slid to one side, wrapped his arm around the werewolf's neck and with a sharp twist and a yank the neck snapped and the wolf fell to the floor. Arszlan concentrated on his vampiric side and bit down through the jugular of thge werewolf.

"Making sure mother." Arszlan shouted before asuming his hybrid for and charged into another which wa stalking upon his father.

Meanwhile the Granger family had taken cover behind a fountain down wind of the werewolves. "Hermione, what is attacking us?" Snapped Mr. Granger.

"Dad, werewolves as in the movies and Death Eaters." Hermione gasped reaching for her wand.

"What are Death Eaters? Human?, Vampires?, Wendigo's?, Werewolves?"

"Human."

Daniel Granger smirked and ran his tongue over his pointier than normal teeth. "If it bleeds you can kill it Hermione. We need to assist them." From under his right sleeve he pulled out a sheathe and in that sheathe was his fairbarn knife.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"When I became one of the best knife fighters in the SAS. Now I need you to launch surpressing fire at them. Anything that can hurt or kill them." Daniel ordered as he made a run for the mall map.

"But killing is wrong."

"Killing in self defence is manslaughter, much easier to explain in a situation like this. Besides this is my unofficial duty, when you leave the SAS you have a tattoo of the corps, making it your duty to combat terrorism in and out of the SAS." Daniel ordered.

Hermione nodded and peeped up "BOMBARDA! BOMBARDA! LACERO! LACERO! DIFFINDO! REDUCTO! CONFRINGO!" Hermione shouted.

The roman candle of spells rocketed out of her wand across the mall floor slamming into three of the fifteen or so Death Eaters. "Granger! Get her for the master." One of the Death Eaters shouted at the werewolves.

Unlike the amber eyed werewolves this one had blood red ones, indicating his seniority as alpha. As the alpha he could converse in a human tongue whilst in his wolf form. "I don't suppose the master wants her bitten either? Pity...She's a strong one." Wth that he began to charge.

Daniel smirked he found a Death Eater with his back turned and blonde hair. "For what I am about to do may the Lord and her Majesty absolve me." He grabbed the man and slit the mans throat covering the mans nose and mouth.

Lucius Malfoy would be the first of five to die by a muggles hand. The next to fall was Lawrence Nott, Theodore Notts father. Lawrence saw the muggle but before Lawrence could do a thing the muggle was in his face, the muggle twisted his wrist. A sharp snap was heard followed a by a gurlged shriek as the deadly Fairbarn punctured artery.

The element of surpise and had worn off and the Death Eaters were now aware that they were the ones being counter attacked. Cyrus Parkinson died when the Fairbarn punctured his heart through the spinal chord.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle seniors were the last to die from Daniel's scythe of death. Crabbe died as the fairbarn slammed in to his temple puncturing the brain and Goyle died slinging cutting charms only for his wand to be driven into his windpipe.

Daniel turned to find a werewolf going for his throat when a blur rugby tackled the wolf into the tree just behind him. "Argentum Manus!" Daniel heard and a howl of agony as a silver hand punched and punched again shattering the ribcage and puncturing the heart and lungs.

Arszlan grimaced this was third werewolf he had killed. He was adverse to killing believing it to be morally wrong but he remembered and understood just how devastating the virus could be on the family.

It was a heavy heart as he muttered "Argentum igne!" The fireballs erupted into his hands and he threw them at two werewolves advancing on a family of four. The two children were no older than ten possibly eleven when one shouted "BACK!" As if struck by a baseball bat the werewolves were flung into the fireballs and screamed as they were incincerated. Harry forced himself back into his human form.

"Impressive. They ten or eleven?" Arszlan asked the startled parents.

"Daniel and Mark are both ten. Mirror twins. I'm Mary by the way. Mary Clark, this is my husband Johnathan Clark."

"Would say pleasent to meet you but one second ARGENTUM IGNE FULMEN!" Several javelins of fire appeared around him and with careful aim he began to throw.

Arszlan's aim was true. Out of the fifteen or so werewolves in the initial invasion at least eight were so far dead, four deaths another three in ashes and another one slowly being posioned by the fumes of the silver javelin of fire which was buried into the wall next to him and surrounding him in a prison of fire. The werewolf could jump out but the exposure to the silver fumes were already killing him.

"Have they done this before?" Arszlan asked as he picked the two up and jumped onto the balcony above them.

He jumped down to grab the adults "Yeah, put they're greens on our plates more times than we can count. Pulled their beakers to them when they were hungry and their clothe colours changed." Jonathan said making Arszlan grin.

"Mr, Mrs. Clarks welcome to the wizarding world. I'm sorry for the crap greeting but your boys are wizards much like Merlin."

"You are?"

"I'm Arszlan Corvinus Corvin or better known as Harry Potter. I'm somewhat of a celebrity in the wizarding world. But don't worry about that, lets just concentrate on getting as many of you non magicals and young magicals out of here alive...Word of advice DON'T trust the cops. All of them are crooked, you get better justice taking out the villains yourselves."

"What sort of government is it? Democracy? Totalitarian? Dictatorship?"

"A crooked Plutocracy. About fifty ancient families make the laws, I come from two of them. But yeah the ones who actually want a proper government like our nonmagical counterparts which is a democracy are either to young, to old, dead or to few. Leaving the crooked and crooked sympethsizers behind." Arszlan said as he covered Mark's eyes as two Death Eaters were beaten to death by three muggles with cricket bats.

"Is that legal? To batter someone to death?"

"Self defence. Who are those guys in masks?"

"The government who want the wizarding world to remain pure of those who have no wizarding blood whatsoever."

"You've lost us Mr. Corvin." Mary said.

"The government is incredibly racsist but instead of skin its blood. Four classes of citizens Purebloods, Halfbloods, Muggleborns, Non-human."

"An example please, things nonmagicals understand." Johnathan asked.

Harry nodded and launched another fireball this one connecting solidly with the alpha werewolf.

"Purebloods it is best to think of them as Aryan. Halfbloods those with one parent who is Aryan. Muggleborn or Mudblood if you want to be rascist non Aryan blood at all. Non-human, everyone who doesn't agree or doesn't fit the Aryan regime."

Johnathan and Mary looked positivley sick. "Thats horrible, can we refuse them joining the wizarding world?"

Harry shrugged "To be honest I honestly don't have a clue. I wish I could help you but I'm tempting to bail out of the wizarding world because personally I hate it. You can get private tutors for all I know but you need to be 'pureblood' to have the descent ones.

"Here they come fifteen minutes after the attack has ended."

The aurors had arrived. "Lay your weapons on the ground." Shouted Dawlish, by now Harry had made his way over to them.

"You stop right their." Said another, Arszlan grabbed the auror by the throat and physically hurled him through the air.

"You guys are fucking cunts. You turn up AFTER the event and you expect people to COMPLY! These people have been in a fight for their LIVES and now you're going to pretned everything is FUCKING PEACHY!" Arzlan snarled.

"Sir, are you suggesting that the auror corps is useless?" Questioned Susan Abbott the elder sister of Hannah Abbott."

"Give the girl a medal. Well done, where did you graduate in the corrupt auror class?" Arszlan mocked.

"The auror department isn't corrupt just the heads of department."

"ABBOTT! MINISTER FUDGE IS A BRILLIANT MAN!" Bawled Dawlish.

"A brilliant wanker who deprives innocent children of oxygen and lowers peoples IQ by just being around him. Tell him Harry Potter says hi and he hopes the Minister keeps his job."

With that Arszlan walked away "Are you okay Mother? Father?"

Michael dusted himself down "I'm fine Arszlan. Weaker than I expected."

Arszlan snorted "Thought as much, lets go. Before the inept become even more inept."

Then they ran into the Grangers "We need to have a little chat." Dan said fixing the three of them with a look.

Mary and Jonathan swiftly joined them "As do we, Arszlan/Harry whatever your real name is we need some honest to god help. This is our childrens future at stake here."

Arszlan sighed "You guys win. Lets get out of here before I gain the urge to drain people of their blood."

"Are vampires real?" Mark asked his eyes wide with excitement.

"They are, as are werewolves, unicorns, centaurs, dragons, merfolk, kraken. Elves as well."

The boys were clammering with excitement "Coming from me to you, I hate to be the dream wrecker but what I'm about to tell will most likely destory your dreams of meeting said creatures."

"We kinda guessed when we heard those things die. You can't protect us from everything Mr. Corvin."

Arszlan gave them a crooked smile "Maybe not but I can try. As will your parents. I'm going to try and be their for you two like I expected people to be their for me but weren't."

Soon enough the three cars left the mall and were heading towards the outskirts of Manchester. They arrived outside a cute little house with two adults, a teenager and a young girl waiting apprehensively.

Arszlan jumped out of the car and the teenager jumped the gate and hurled herself into his arms. "I missed you so much. Then I heard the news, I was so scared you big wombat."

Arszlan pulled her close "Kat, I'm fine. Honestly all I've got are some sore hands from launching silver fireballs at werewolves."

Katie grabbed them to see they were healed. "Katie, hybrids like daddy and big brother have a faster healing/regeneration factor." Eve said with a cute innocent grin.

"She doesn't look so scary." Mark said, when he looked at the girl again when he did her face had completely changed.

"What are you!" Screamed Mark.

"Eve, no scaring the visitors." Harry snapped making the girl pout.

"Quit pouting Eve and I'll take you for Ice Cream." Katie said holding Harry's wallet. "I've got your brothers wallet."

Suddenly the wallet found itself back in Harry's hands "Sometimes it doesn't pay to have a supernatural hybrid for an anchor..." Harry took one look at Eve and Katie giving him the most powerful attack they had that did not involve sending him through a wall or broken limbs. The puppy eyes!

"Kids, this technique makes ALL men comply no matter their age." Dan said from near the front porch.

"Fine, but get me three boxes of double chocolate chip."


	6. Chapter 6

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter VI: Education Time!**

Arszlan found himself sequestered in one of the backrooms of the house, which had been turned into a library. Basically it was one of three spare bedrooms that had the space magically expanded.

Expansion charms worked on the SPACE of a room not the room in itself as Remus had explained to them. "Now then what creatures did you want to learn about?" Arszlan asked as he opened a two litre bottle of coke.

He had reasoned with his parents that better having him on a sugar high, rather than Eve. Eve had the puppy dog eyes, which she would use to no abandon should she ever get on a sugar high.

"Werewolves…" Mark said the moment Arszlan had asked the question.

Arszlan smirked "Werewolves, are as they a portrayed in the movies except they are much more vicious. Werewolves transform under the full moon and contrary to what you make think are completely incapable of controlling their urge to feed. The only way to control the wolf is to use a potion called the Wolfsbane, which will eventually kill the drinker due to the contents are actually toxic to the human body. To kill a werewolf you need to use silver or break its skull or neck. But to do the latter requires abnormal physical strength. They are also descended from Lycans which are the ancestors of the werewolves."

Daniels ears perked up "What they like?"

"Savages…according to vampires, the first class of lycans were incapable of transforming into human form once they had been turned. Allergic to silver, a trait which all werewolves have, then after the true born lycans came the lycans that could shift between either form on a whim. The true lycan and shifting lycans are immortal as in never aging and immune to disease and time."

"What's your opinion on Lycans?"

"I don't know because the only Lycan, I know was a werewolf. I guess it all depends on the person." Arszlan replied with a wry grin as he guessed the next creature.

"Vampires!"

Eve had joined them and pouted at Harry, the younger lycan as quick as she was, still was slower than her elder brother who effortlessly swiped the coke bottle out of her hands.

"Depending on the clan they're either artistic, blood thirsty brawlers, insane or aristocratic assholes. They don't require human blood, any sort of blood will do. They can also eat normal food but choose not to because of a rapid change in taste buds. You can't kill them holy water or a cross, sunlight only kills the new born and those under five centuries. However prolonged sun exposure will weaken all vampires considerably, the permission to entry to a house is bogus. The shapeshifting is a myth the only actual effective method of killing vampires is taking their heads off and burning and salting the remains for good measure."

"Mermaids?"

"Recluses, not real fans of the dry world. Hogwarts has a colony or three in the lake."

"Elves?"

"Extinct or near enough…"

"Dragons?"

"Vicious, roast everything around them alive…Don't horde gold but are exceptionally territorial."

Arszlan stood up and stretched, Katie had entered the room. She had evidently stolen one of his new jumpers and he had to say she looked good in it.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen the Grangers were listening to Selene's life story which finished after Viktor turned her into a vampire.

Mr. Granger stared, he had traced his family back to Hungary "Selene, were you related to one Viktor Bakos?"

Selene snorted "He was an asshole but yes. He was my nephew, the only one who survived the killing because he was too busy hacking some peasants to death."

"He was a killer?"

"A notorious monster, my father was the younger brother…It didn't surprise me that he survived the slaughter."

Hermione stared "So you're like my twelfth great aunt."

Selene nodded and she stumbled backwards as Hermione and Mr. Granger pulled her into a hug.

"So what do we do now father? What should I do? I mean we've found my cousin who happens to be Harry Potter, the Headmaster…" Babbled Hermione until her father coughed.

"The headmaster can kiss my ass with his demands; Arszlan Corvinus Corvin is not Harry Potter. He was adopted and had a Potter glamour charm on him if your books on family magiks are correct. Unless a blood adoption took place, which seems unlikely because even though the Potters were a firm believer in equal rights, but unlike the Dumbledore's who are known as pacifists the Potters would make a stand…From what it seems and only Aunt Selene can clarify this for me, your headmaster stole your cousin and gave him to two minions of his only to not know that they had such a strong stance on child theft." Mr. Granger growled, making Hermione gulp.

Unknown to her, Hermione had been dosed with a tracking potion which would only activate upon visual sight of Harry Potter. Unfortunately for the freshly formed family, that is exactly what happened. "Harry!" She gasped when the gigantic teen entered the kitchen.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Besides its now Arszlan." Arszlan replied, his eyes widened before fading to black and wings sprouted from his back.

His senses tingled as he felt the magical pressure of a multitude of apparations happen like rifle shots reverberating around the suberb as aurors, and the Order all appeared on the Corvin property.

(Short as fuck, I know but a big dust up is due)


	7. Chapter 7

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**VII: Hammer's coming down**

"HERMIONE GRANGER! ARE YOU OKAY!" Thundered Dumbledore his voice reverberating around the house.

Selene, Michael and Arszlan looked at each other and he darted upstairs startling everyone and he unlocked the loft space, which had been converted into a bedroom with a sink and a shower.

Mark, Daniel, Johnathon and Mary on the hallway within seconds. "Get up in the loft. You don't want to see what I'm about to do." Then Eve wandered out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?"

"Some numbskulls don't know when to leave alone or know that I am not theirs to take. You're not getting involved so up in the loft." Arszlan rumbled in Hungarian.

"You're an utter arsehole, you know that." Eve spat back.

"Better an arsehole and you're alive than not to be you're dead."

Eve pouted and scurried up the ladder which rolled up securing them safely. "Moony are you with me or not?" Arszlan asked as the Lycan moved into the kitchen to find Michael and Selene at the table loading pistols and shotguns with Dan pulling out all sorts of weaponry.

Arszlan reached out with his magic and he summoned Vligitas to his hand and picked up some speed loaders for his revolvers. "Tell him the truth."

"I'm fine Headmaster. I'm absolutely fine. Why are you here?"

"Because you're with Harry Potter and he needs to go back to his Aunt and Uncle."

Arszlan looked at his cousin "Do you want to put me back into hell or are you going to stand with family?"

"Blood is thicker than water and education. I realise that now, I took the training on the assumption that you were being trained. Imagine my shock that you weren't. Dumbledore said that when he saw what we could do you'd want the training."

"I'd get a water downed version, he wants me to become a martyr. I have no interest in your wizarding war." Arszlan said.

"Why don't you tell him."

"DUMBLEDORE! YOU HAVE THE WRONG HOUSE! NO HARRY JAMES POTTER HERE! ONLY ARSZLAN CORVUS CORVIN!" Arszlan shouted, his full name chilling Dumbledore to the bone.

"Arszlan your parents are dead. I took you from their corpses myself."

Arszlan snorted "Mother shout out to them. Prove that you're alive."

"You! You're that old man who thought he could take my son away from me."

"Why are you here Minister?"

"Arresting you for misuse of magic in front of muggles and Mr. Granger for the slaughter of several noble families."

"And if we refuse?"

"We will storm the house and take you into custody."

Arszlan nodded and loaded a gun shell full of powdered vinegar, rock salt, cayenne chilli pepper and chilli extract. "How do you like these apples." He called opening the front door and fired the revolver six times.

Dawlish staggered and sank to his knees holding his head and started to scream. "MY EYES, SOMETHING IN MY EYES!"

"Don't rub it moron. You'll only make it worse." Arszlan shouted before discharging the other five rounds at other aurors and into the Order of the Phoenix.

"GET THEM!" Bawled Fudge childishly and the aurors rushed into the house.

Nathaniel Granger descended the stairs in a jeans, black shoes and crisp white shirt with two hand guns in their holsters around his waist. The aurors charged in "Are you Nathaniel Granger?"

"I am...What of it?"

"You're under arrest for the murder five pureblood wizards. Due to your status as a muggle you will be executed." The wizards collapsed their dragon hide vests may be resistant to spell fire but against bullets that travel at 1536mrh or 2252 feet per second at close range the bullets went through.

Nathaniel shrugged and stepped out of the room leaving two rapidly cooling corpses behind him. He would help clean up the carpet later on, though carpets never look the same after they have had blood on them. He liked the carpet, he really did.

The house despite being rather spacious to contain five adults three of whom were just over 6' and the other two close to it just didn't fit standard room fighting protocol.

Arszlan was fighting four mastiffs, two lions, Dawlish and Fifedon, both of these wizards were on Fudge's payroll. Arszlan stepped to oneside and stepped back again and the attack Mastiff was cut in half. "Cease and desist Potter." Growled Dawlish, making Arszlan smirk.

He quickly dispatched the three remaining mastiffs and two lions with Lycan strength. He was then in Fifedon's face, grabbed him by the lapels of his robes slammed his reinforced skeleton skull into the fat man's face, blood and cartilege splattered every where coating his mothers favourite room in blood. He was so screwed, he'd deal with his mother after he dealt with these to nitwits.

He then wrammed his fist into the man's ribs, he felt the cartilege and sternum give and with sickly thud the man was dropped to the floor. Little did Arszlan know that the man would die from a punctured lung and torn aorta.

Dawlish stumbled backwards as the colossal teen made his way towards him. "AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! CRUCIO! REDUCTO!" Arszlan smirked the killing curses cleanly missed him, the cruciatus curse barelt halted his advance and the reducto slammed into his chest sending him backwards slightly but Harry had sent a disarming charm wandlessly pitching Dawlish into the wall of the house with a snap. His neck had broken, but Arszlan wasn't going to know just yet.

Hermione had managed to 'drift'a short range teleportation technique that combusted people into smoke on to the front lawn where she began dueling competently against Ron and the Twins. The twins had come separately to try and warn Arszlan about the fight but now they were stuck in it.

"YOU! HAD! ONE! INSTRUCTION! AND! YOU! COCKED! IT! UP!" Bellowed Ron as he launched a barrage of exploding hexes that ranged across the entire ministry spectrum of light, dark and grey.

"Was it to blow the bloody doors off?" Replied Hermione with a smirk as she batted away the hexes like they were flies destroying the garden. The twins had just been stunned with a splinter stunner a spell Dumbledore had created.

Dumbledore was having a field day, aurors were coming at him and getting incapacitated like flies in honey. He was intent on this time taking down these two pests so he could get his martyr back, it was his destiny to ascend to the heavens as one of the greatest wizards if not the greatest wizard since Merlin.

He defeated Grindlewald, Harry Potter was a Horcrux and he would have to die to kill Tom. Harry would then kill Tom and Dumbledore kill Harry it was a plan. All he had to say was 'Harry was turning dark and it was his training that allowed Harry to conquer him.'

Katie, slid under a disarming charm cast by Shacklebolt, she knew Kingsley from her father. "Why are you doing this Uncle?"

"You don't know what you're getting involved with."

"Why don't you ILLUMINATE ME! BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Shouted Katie sunconsiously tapping into Harry's massive reserves.

The explosion hex ripped through the shield Kingsley got up and cracked the black marble he conjured up immediately afterwards.

Remus stared down Snape and Professor McGonagall "Why are the pair of you doing this?"

"The Headmaster needs us to protect Mr. Potter since he can't do it himself." Remus smirked and dropped his wand and he awoke the wolf withing.

"Selene, Michael, I'm letting loose." With a primal roar Remus shifted seemlessly into a massive wolven form that the man seemed to be in control of.

Professor McGonagall had always protested against Albus's intentions apparated out, Snape wasn't so quick. A meaty paw slammed into the man's stomach and then slammed him through kitchen table and snapped his wand.

Michael smirked and his eyes turned black and his body took on a blueish tinge, the aurors were shocked and before they could react quick enough. Though they secretly blamed Fudge, because he had wanted them as is personal guards for this arrest.

"Fuck this shit. I'm not going against this kind of magic. I don't know it but I do know I don't like the damn thing. Get the rest of us out of here." Johnson said, he was missing his wife's Saturday Function.

Normally he detested functions having to stand in a monkey suit and make nice with people who thought he was scum because he was an auror. He'd rather attend a function and live rather than go against this thing.

"James, we have a slight problem...We have two of them. Only this one is carrying a big sword and has wings."

Then Katie entered the room still dueling Kingsley or rather Kingsley letting her vent her frustrations out. Then the pain came, Katie gasped dropped her wand as blood began gushing out of her side. Fudge had just launched a cutting curse hoping to deter the girl but evidently caught her.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed before apparating away. The remaining Aurors and Order members vanished.

"KATIE!" Shouted Arszlan as he rushed to her side instinctively applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Ars...Arszlan...I'm sorry." Katie murmured, she could feel her life leaving her.

"Kat, I swore to you that I wouldn't turn you until you were eighteen but I need you to bite my arm and draw blood whilst I do the same to you." Katie grabbed his arm and with great strength bit into and through the muscle and began drinking the blood making herself look like a female Hannibal Lecter.

Arszlan saw her shoulder partially covered his eyes turned black and white, then he bit down. The bleeding stopped, the convulsions started Katie was thrashing around like an epileptic and nothing Arszlan could do would stop her.

Selene and Michael rushed into the hallway to see Katie convulsing and their son crying. "She...had...had...to...be...bi..bit...bitt-en." He sobbed uncontrollably.

Suddenly Katie began to stir, her already slim figure became much firmer and her breasts became solid D's from what Harry remembered from what he overheard in the Quidditch shower room were a B-cup.

"Fiu, the convulsing has stopped. Improvements to her body are occurring she'll be fine. The first thing she's going to want is to see you, then get some clothing." Said Selene quietly, she watched as her son placed his sword on his back and scooped her up and headed to his room, as he passed by the loft ladder he noticed a very distinct size hole.

"EVE! DID YOU BREAK THE LOFT!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter VIII: Transformations**

Katie jerked awake. She was caked in sweat and all she could feel was the sheets of the bed. She looked over to find Harry sitting in the leather arm chair, his feet on the foot stall, evidently asleep with his sword leaning against the wall.

"Arszlan are you awake?" She called out softly.

Arszlan jerked forwards almost falling out of the seat causing smile to grace her face "You're awake, when?" Arszlan asked making his way over to her.

"Just now, I feel icky, covered in sweat." Katie mumbled, Arszlan snorted. Sat next to her and pulled her close.

"I was so scared…When I saw you bleeding out. I did the only thing I could which was to turn you to save you."

Katie nodded, turned in the sheet and wrapped her arms around Arszlan in a tight hug. "Hey, I'm okay. I totally get why you didn't want to turn me."

The sleepiness by now had worn off and she realised, she was naked and she was hugging her incredibly gorgeous boyfriend in her opinion. "Arszlan do you mind leaving the room so I can have a shower and change."

Arszlan took one look at her, flushed red and was out the door faster than a bat out of hell. Katie grabbed some jeans, bra and t-shirt, holding the sheets around her and headed into the bathroom.

Arszlan headed into the kitchen and absentmindedly plucked the flying carton of orange juice that came soaring through the air as Eve chucked it casually to Michael. "You're a jerk." Eve muttered as Arszlan swigged the orange from the carton.

"Who's my cute and destructive baby little sister…Who managed to win over my other half and get her to purchase gallons of ice cream."

"You owed me that ice cream."

"I owe you swot on the backside for breaking the loft."

"I'll give the pair of you swot if you keep this up. Just because you're fifteen does not mean I can't treat you like a nine year old." Purred Selene dangerously entering the house sweating slightly from her run, Arszlan sighed as Eve smirked at how effortlessly their mother ended the arguments.

Harry tossed his mother a towel, before grabbing the milk that had been altered from its intended course of Mr. Granger's hands. "You may want to use the down stairs loo. Katie's awake; transformation has done wonders to her."

Katie at that point in time, groaned as the water cascaded down her back. She was surprised out how much had changed in her transformation. _'I am going to seriously need a brand new wardrobe. I don't think anything will fit. Or rather it will fit but will cause Harry to go absolutely insane on anyone who comes near me and is male.'_

Katie shrugged and pulled on the t-shirt, happened to be Harry's. She pulled it on and her face fell. Apparently her chest now made what would have covered her nicely and a bit now barely covered the top of her diaphragm. She pulled on the jeans went to stick her hands in the pockets…

The next thing the house heard was a sob of anguish. Arszlan stumbled over the chair to fly up the stairs. Selene smirked; he was a few decades too young to glide out of the room from a sitting position. Selene danced over her stumbling son and darted up the stairs and pounded on the door.

"Katie, it's me Selene. What's wrong? We heard you cry out."

The door unlocked a portion and Katie looked through the crack. "I need your help." Selene slid inside and the door shut as Harry made it up the stairs holding a disgruntled Eve by the waist.

Eve had tried to imitate Selene, but Harry had plucked her out of the air. "Kat, you okay love?"

"I have it under control Harry…"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Your wallet can." Katie called back making Selene shake her head at her son's girlfriend. She couldn't contain the laughter as she heard her son groan from the corridor.

"I can only guess that the transformation has had some unforeseen results in the physical aspects." Arszlan said slumping down in the hallway outside the bathroom.

"Katie, look at me." Instructed Selene and the brunette stared at her boyfriend's mother.

"Yes?"

"Go out their face Arszlan, see what he says and we'll go shopping."

Katie grinned "He won't think, I look hideous?"

"If he doesn't have any working genetalia then yes. I guarantee a tub of ice cream that'll he'll beat the crap out of at least three people when we go shopping."

Katie nodded and unlocked the door, Arszlan looked up and his jaw dropped. "Katie, wow." Katie burst into tears, Arszlan reappeared pulling her close.

"What's wrong? Hey now, I can't help if you don't say what's wrong."

"You love me? You like how I am?" Arszlan could only stare at her in shock.

"I love you no matter what you're wearing. Though I will admit this, I don't feel comfortable about you going out in that. Unless that's..."

"None of my stuff fits. Only my jeans do but I can't put anything in the pockets." Katie replied before revealing her free hanging breasts.

Arszlan's eyes widened and he bit down hard on his lower jaw to fight his erection. Katie noticed the change in strength of his mouth muscles and smirked. "We're going shopping and I owe your mother a tub of ice cream."

Arszlan sighed "Let me get my wallet."

Soon enough Arszlan, Katie, Selene, Eve on insistance, Nathaniel and Hermione were heading back into town. Nathaniel was going solely to keep Arszlan company because he knew all to well the effects of shopping on a man's soul.

"Arszlan, come on." Eve shouted trying to pull her brother towards the toy store.

Selene, Nathaniel, Hermione and Katie snorted as they watched their daughter/cousin/boyfriend's little sister try to drag a 6'4 son/cousin/boyfriend towards the store. "Aunt Selene, Arszlan has created a skill that essentially means 'I move for no-one bar four'." Hermione explained.

"Come on, this is for Katie."

Arszlan smirked and with a simple tug pulled his petite sister off her feet and towards the clothes store. Katie was literally led around by Selene, t-shirts, shirts, blouses, jeans, skirts and several other bits and pieces were added to the pile which was growing constantly in Harry's arms.

As they were leaving the first clothes store, Selene noticed it. It was a small store that sold flexible body suits and armour. "Katie, sure you have several things that will keep my sons eyes on you."

Katie nodded and followed Selene into the shop. Nathaniel headed in there with Hermione stating that this place was as close as civilians could get to military equipment. Harry had no interest in heading into the shop, he had paid for seventy five percent of all of Katie's shopping, and his mother said she'd pick this up.

"Come on in here, maybe we can pick some ladies for tonight."

Arszlan turned his head and he saw four men around his age, give them two to three years head into the store. "Did they go in the same store mom did?"

"Yup…This already doesn't seem to be a good idea. You Eve, stay here. I'll go and see where the group are…scratch that you're coming with me. Prevent me from killing anyone."

Laden down with the shopping Harry and Eve entered the store. The youths were seen heading towards the changing rooms where Selene was standing waiting for Katie to come out of the dressing room.

Arszlan arrived just as Katie left the changing room. Arszlan's eyes widened. "How do I look?"

Selene had noticed her children behind her. How could a mother not know when her children were around supernatural or not.

"Arszlan look." Selene commanded

Arszlan's eyes widened. The latex body body suit with kevlar plates, hugged her legs an her ass definitely capturing her figure perfectly. Then the top did nothing to help her.

Then one of the observer's made their move. One of them wolf whistled causing Arszlan to glare at them. "Hey there beautiful. Just wondering if you wanted to join me and my mates for a bit?"

Katie loved her sensitive hearing, she could hear the lust in his tone from the moment he opened his mouth. "Not interested. I've got a boyfriend."

Apparently he didn't get the hint. "He ain't here."

Arszlan snarled and stepped into the conflict. "I really hope you weren't planning on putting a hand on my girlfriend were you?" He growled drawing himself up to his full height of 6'2.

"What are you going to do if I were?"

"You're really asking me that? I outweight you, taller than you and stronger than you. I'm feeling rather generous today so it'll be a shattered arm with ninety percent chance you'll be able to use it again."

"And if that changes?" One of his mates asked curiously.

"He loses it."


	9. Chapter 9

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter IX: Explosive Tempers are Not Our Friends part one**

The teen jerked backwards away of Arszlan who smirked coldly at them. "It seems you have some common sense after all."

"Act'ally blud, more of us than there is you. We've decided to smash ye bloody face in." Said the leader of the group foolishly.

This was the excuse Arszlan needed "Mother, I'm stepping outside to resolve this idiocy."

The group of five left the store, the moment they set outside the four turned on Arszlan. The groper dove at Arszlan trying to tackle him to the ground. Arszlan spun out the way shoving the man to the floor slamming his hands into the mans back.

He hit the ground hard. Two of the groper's friends rushed forwards, arms swinging madly. Arszlan grabbed one and flipped him over his shoulder and with a mighty slam drove his arm to the ribs of the teen he had flipped, he winced slightly as felt the cartilage in the ribs crack.

The second charger, Arszlan simply reverse heel kicked him in the head. The man went down heavy, knocked out and a ringing headache for the next time he woke up.

By now a small crowd had gathered and a few had some recording devices that enabled them to capture the controlled brawl outside the shop. Arszlan winced and fell to his knee's, eyes watering the third member of the group had misplaced a kick to what should have been the hip connected solidly with Arszlan testes.

The giant teen folded faster than dropping a sack of spuds. The third teen stopped but that was critical mistake, Arszlan foot pinioned out and his heel slammed firmly into the guts, folding the teen over. Harry scrabbled to his feet and slammed the teen over harshly, Arszlan probably broke the guys leg but that was well deserved for the astonishingly ungentlmanly blow to the nuts.

Number four reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army Knife. Harry snorted and began to cackle as he noticed his family arrive. "I'mma cut ya!"

Arszlan shrugged "Let's go boy."

That simple sentence angered him and he charged forwards the blade swinging wildly. People screamed, Arszlan struck the blade entered his hand through the palm. Arszlan used his height and strength advantage to the wild stab into an arm lock and with an unceremonious shove sent the boy flat into the floor and coincidentally the blade left his palm without any difficulty.

"POLICE! NO-BODY MOVE!" Some one shouted, Arszlan looked around to find the crowd being forcibly parted by several police constables.

Arszlan was suddenly slammed into the floor by four big burly constables because he 'one big bastard'. "Sorry kid for crushing you but we need to make sure you're not going to fight...Stop struggling."

"I have had a knife in my hand. I'd appreciate it if you bandaged it up then I'd be much more complient." A bandage was applied and Harry was bundled into the back of a car.

The charges didn't stick as Arszlan thought they would because the moment Arszlan arrived at the station his family lawyer had already arrived, got the details and had managed to get Arszlan off scott-free without even a warning or even a criminal record.

Arszlan caught the bus back home with the change he had managed to scrounge out of his pockets. He would have normally been able to pay the damn bus fare but he remembered that a certain someone had taken his wallet to fund the shopping spree AND the ice-cream that was undoubtedly being eaten back home.

Katie sneezed into her bowl of Vanilla and Chocolate Swirl ice cream "Arszlan's annoyed at me...again."

Everyone looked at the curvy brunette who was lounging in a pair of denim shorts and tank-top that would have had Arszlan battering more skulls. "What did you do?" Asked Nathaniel curiously eating Oreo icecream straight from the carton.

"...Wait don't answer you took his wallet again and used it to pay for the majority of your shopping and the icecream."

Katie nodded with an innocent grin "Yes to the wallet and clothes but blame Eve for the ice cream."

**(Short, I know...Better chapters will come)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter X: Explosive Tempers are Not Our Friends part two. Neither are Ego's**

"Someone's in trouble." Called Eve as Arszlan entered the house his eyes flashing.

"Arszlan calm down." Called Selene moving forward to restrain her explosive son. He had inherited all their traits and that included a volatile temper if pushed far enough.

"Calm down Mother? What do I have to be pissed off about?" Arszlan growled, Selene's eyes widen as the wings began to sprout from his back when Michael moved.

He shoved Selene to one side and grabbed his son by the throat a pushed him against the wall. "Time and a place...remember that...Now mind explaining why you beat the living shite out of them?"

Arszlan snorted "They made a move on Katie...I had to do something."

"That something resulted in beating them half to death?" Growled Remus.

Remus grabbed the pair of them and with a crack they vanished, the muggles had long since gone home. It was a stroke of luck that they lived two streets away so one of them was always around.

The three males appeared on the moors "Fitting place..." Arszlan said before doubling over as Remus buried a fist into his gut.

"You need to control yourself Arszlan...You're cracking up on us." Snarled Remus his eyes turning blue.

"Point is? I have my parents back, I just entered my creature inheritance as some sort of hybrid of Vampire and Lycan which are still alive and are currently scrapping in the tunnels of Europe. Plus Voldemort is out to get me and possibly the ability to transform into this sort of state...So forgive me for being slightly unstable." Arszlan snarled launching a punch that solidly connected with Remus's face.

Remus nodded "Got your adopted mothers right arm."

Arszlan snorted "I'm only just getting started." With that the punches start to fall on both adults who only blocked and dodged as the fifteen year old humanity saving hybrid let out all fifteen years of rage, agression out which sounded like thunder bouncing off the moors.

Back at the house Katie was quietly sobbing in her room, Selene sitting with her, hugging the girl softly "Listen Arszlan's going to be okay. He's having a tough time readjusting to various things like immortality and his parents being alive."

"...Plus killing the darkest wizard to ever live."

Selene nodded "That as well...Listen he's got my skill to bounce back from things. If what you've told me is true then he's going to be fine."

Meanwhile in some dingy rundown manor house Lord Voldemort stared at his followers cowering forms "What do you mean? You failed to kill a bunch of muggles?"

"Sire, Potter was their! Only he wasn't Potter, he was a monster. He ripped apart Greybacks minions like they were paper WITH HIS BARE HANDS! Plus he had another watching his back, it didn't help that the muggles were fighting back."

Over at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was fuming. His plans were in ruins how was he to get the Potter Boy to die like a martyr for he, Albus Dumbledore to arrive, kill Tom and become greater than Merlin.

"Take my plans back to the drawing board...I'll become greater than Merlin you mark my words."


	11. Chapter 11

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XI: Tentative Truce**

"Tell me Fenrir, will your brother join my glorious army? Or will he die like a dog?" Asked Voldemort to the Werewolf king.

"He an I don' speak mi'lor. Dif'rin 'pinion an tha' on who te follow. Plus he ain a fan of vampire's. Because you got 'em in ye forces he'll probably reject you." The feral Death Eater responded his thick northern accent blurring his words.

"Will you speak to him?"

Greyback nodded and left as Bellatrix entered. Greyback stopped and surpressed his magic and pressed his ear to the door. "Is it the Horocrux safe? What about the rest? The ring and Nagini?"

"The chalice is in my vault and the rest are at the designated places guarded by twenty Death Eaters under the command of some of your more veteran followers."

Greyback apparated away and rematerialised near an abandoned underground station if Fenrir remembered correctly. Grabbing one of the planks he ripped a few off and slid inside the tunnels following his nose. He snorted at his 'master' and his ignorance. Their were only three ways to become immortal one was to become a werewolf, lycan or at worst a Vampire. Fenrir tried to transition into a Lycan but failed as his little brother and a squib at that managed to steal his glory.

The Greyback brothers didn't speak to each other out of choice only nessecity and this was one of those times. Fenrir stormed through the subterrainian world that his brother lived in trying to avoid the snickers of the young Lycans.

"Where is my Brother?"

"With some of the newer Lycans...Shall I alert him?" Asked a smirking Lycan.

"Mitchel how many times have I told you NOT to antagonise you're uncle? Do you remember what happened last time? Oh may from 1348 until 1601? Oh and 1666?" A gruff much more distinct voice said it still retained the accent of the north but it had a distinct London tint to it.

"Rupert."

"Fenrir. What brings you here? Where are my manners? Drink?"

"Whiskey...Rupert, I know we don't get along but this is important." Said Fenrir downing a shot of whiskey and pouring another.

"How important is important?" Asked Rupert curiously eying his brother and the whiskey bottle.

"You know that wizard who I work with..."

"...Work for. I've seen the brand, I know what it does. Anyway what does he have to do with anything?"

"He's split his soul for immortality."

Rupert grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his brother and necked down two or three glasses from the bottle "The only thing I despise more than cleaning up after you brother are idiots trying to claim immortality AND making allianced with the vampires."

Fenrir smirked at his younger brother "So what are you going to do? It's not as if the vampire covens are going to exactly listen to you...Besides where are they?"

"Four subcovens exist in London alone and across Britain there must be at least fifty small covens all in various states of unco-operativity." Rupert grumbled.

"Who are the most co-operative out of the unco-operatives?" Asked Fenrir curiously.

"The city of Liverpool."

"LIVERPOOL! WILL'S SAKE! They're nothing more the blood drunk assholes who only live to spawn new vampires. I never risk my lads down their because of the bloody numbers and let's not forget that scrap of 1888."

Rupert snorted "That was hilariously painful...Then we have the Newcastle-on-Tyne bunch...Don't give me that look brother slightly preferable to Liverpool. I suppose the most liable to listen would either be the Manchester Federation and Bradford Bingley Leeds Legion."

Fenrir groaned "You go to Manchester and Bradford. I'll deal with the others."

With that the two Greyback brothers hit the stations and soon enough speeding across the country. Both of them knew that they would need all of their wits and honesty to tell the vampires about the newest upstart to immortality. Rupert shivered as he got the train in Manchester, it was here when he had been tortured by Vampires a hundred years ago.

Rupert found the warehouse easily enough and slammed his hand sharply on the door. "What do you want wolf?"

"I need to speak with the head of the coven."

At the exact same time Fenrir slammed his hand on the door in Liverpool.


	12. Chapter 12

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XII: All's good until blood begins to boil**

The warehouse door opened and Fenrir entered a vampire got into his face but the five hundred year old lycan failure headbutted it in the face. Werewolves got a decreased lifespan because of the painful transformation aside from Fenrir who got bit by a Lycan but the Lycan gene failed to take root rendering him ageless.

Another result of this anyone he bit got the agelessness of the lycans but painful full skeleton breaking werewolf transformations. "What do you want Fenrir?"

"An alliance...Yes I kno' te last time werewolves an' vampires allied up resulted in two civil wars an' 'rench Revolution. Werewolves an' Lycans DO keep history records we ain illiterate we jus' choose not te read. Now I dunno 'bout yous but some chumped up bastard wizard spli' 'is soul for immortality."

This statement caused hisses and snarls to echo from the warehouse "You mean a MORTAL is reaching above his station?"

"Aye laddeh, I knew you guys wern'nae tha' thick. So you gonna 'elp us? Bunch of spanners? Or would ye' prefer yer orgies and dead man blood?"

"DO NOT INSULT US PUPPY! SOME OF US HAVE BEEN AROUND SINCE BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!" Snarled an elder his eyes flicker terquoise blue, the shades of blue in the eyes were the only to gauge age.

Fenrir shrugged "One of meh boys will be up to discuss meeting up. Need to know about Horcruxes and 'Ogwarts founders trinkets...Love te chat more bu' I've got te Newcastler's te speak wit."

That got snorts from the Liverpuddlian vampires, they weren't that unreasonable to chuck their lot in with the werewolves and lycans when it was needed. "Who else are you speaking to?"

"My brother is off to Manchester and then Bradford."

"We thank you for the warning." With that Fenrir left heading towards Newcastle.

Rupert had left the hideout of the Manchester Vampires, apopleptic with rage was the only way to describe them. He had been lucky to escape with his life when the fists managed to start flying, he had to love the Manchester Vampires. Straight up, straight down without the bullshit and when a diplomatic vote couldn't work something out a punch up would suffice and the winner decided the course of the covenant and more often than not it was an elder.

However today Rupert's luck ran out, he left the hideout only to run slap into Remus. Remus was on his way back from the supermarket after a chocolate run when he picked up the scent. "Rupert! What are you doing here?"

Rupert stared in surprise evident in his body posture "Remus! What are you doing up here?"

"I came up to see the vampires there is a problem..."

Remus nodded "You need to come with me."

With that the two men headed into an alleyway and in a crack of displaced air they reappeared behind the tall hedge of Corvin backyard. "Remus whose your friend?" Michael asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Rupert, he needs to talk us about a problem." Michael nodded and gathered all of the denizens of the house into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" A tall teen asked from his position near the door into the kitchen.

"Rupert, Rupert Greyback and yes the shit stain known as Fenrir is my brother. I can understand why most of you may want my head on platter but please listen to me." Pleaded Rupert eyeing all of the hybrids nervously.

Arszlan glowered he was itching to grab his sword take this Lycan's head clean off. "What is this problem?"

"There's this chap goes by the name Voldemort basically he's become immortal by splitting his soul. Now no-one is allowed to become immortal unless they are turned by Lycans or Vampires." Explained Rupert.

Arszlan snarled "Split his soul? Now I'm guessing you're trying to rally the Vampires, Lycans and Werewolves together to take these things apart?" He questioned he saw Rupert nod and Arszlan snorted.

"Good luck with that. Lycans and Vampires will turn on us in a heartbeat..."

"Possibly the London lot will. Been in negotiations with the Manchester Federation and on my way to the Bradford Bingley Leeds Brigade with my brother going to the Liverpuddlians and Newcastle-upon-Tyne."

Remus cackled "The fate of the world depends on those four covens and us." The hybrid family looked at each other, shook their heads and chorused as one "We're fucked!"


	13. Chapter 13

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XIII: We all going on a hunting trip**

Rupert quickly left the Hybrid household heading back to the trainstation to head further north to enlist the help of the last known helpful coven of Vampires.

Arszlan sat the table deep in thought with Michael sitting opposite him "We'll defeat the bastard. But first things first we need to make a list of all the ways immortality or supposed immortality can be achieved." Michael stated placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

Michael left the kitchen in search of the sole Lycan in the group who was located in the Library pouring over the books that Selene had aquired over the 600 years of existence with the assistance of Hermione and her family along with Katie.

"Have we found anything yet?" Asked Michael curiously.

Hermione shook her head "Nothing...Not even a reference to immortality." That was until Katie sneezed sharply.

Everyone looked at her and she pulled out a dusty tome written in ancient Hungarian "I think I've found something. Arszlan's been teaching me Hungarian."

Everyone swarmed over Katie had to flicker her eye colour at Hermione to get the girl to back off. _"That girl is such a pain in the arse when it comes to new books."_

"_And you have a marvellous arse. Which should preferably be on my knee with you in my arms." _Arszlan replied slighly making Michael smirk and Katie jump.

"Telepathic communication?"

Katie nodded "I love your son dearly but he's such an asshole." She responded in Hungarian getting a snort.

"He evidently didn't tell you about the mind link."

"English please. Katie what have you found?" Demanded Hermione

"I found something relating to soul shards, a ritual potion called the 'Unwithered' and a ritual involving blood of a virgin, a bottle of wine, a chicken and the spleen of a bitch...Oh wait thats Kraven's anniversary meal idea." Katie said before turning to Michael "Kraven?"

"A dick...Anyway I'll get Arszlan up here..."

"Up here for what? Kat was broadcasting something about 'finding something'. Ma's out with the brat along with David getting food...Ow." Arszlan commented getting a clip round the ear from Remus.

"Don't call your sister names..."

"I call her that in jest...Alexander Corvinus's ACK!" Arszlan began before Remus clamped a firm hand around his former students mouth.

"Behave...Katie what did you actually find out?" Asked Remus single handidly shoving the much taller Arszlan into a chair.

Katie informed everyone about the vague references to Horcruxes and the Unwithering ritual "When used Horcruxes can destroy sanity and may cause mutations to body such as white-grey skin, red eyes and a lack of nose...A horcrux will take the form of its creator at the time...They are near indestructable needing cursed flames or venom of a basilisk."

Arszlan's eyes widened "Well I've already destroyed one...It was a diary it doesn't say anything about tracking them down."

Arszlan cracked his knuckles the only way to get information would be to go to Hogwarts and risk going back under the Headmaster's thumb. "Stupid moronic fucking twatbag...I swear Dumbledore and Tom are both Dark Lords. Dumbledore knows only I can beat Tom or something ridiculous and has concealed all information about how Tom cheated death from me on the hopes that I'll become his little martyr...What a fucking cunt."

The Grangers could only piece together parts of Harry's hungarian rant but they could tell instinctively that it wasn't a pleasent one to listen to. Michael was trying to restrain a smirk as Selene had appeared in the doorway.

Apparently Selene, David and Eve had just returned from the shops to hear Harry burst into his rant "Arszlan, Language...Remus help me with lunch and explain to me what caused my son to be so crude."

Remus nodded "I couldn't understand what he was saying but fair enough."

"Arszlan do you have a plan of action?" Asked Nathaniel curiously.

"Reluctantly."


	14. Chapter 14

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XIV: Get This Done**

Arszlan, Katie and Remus were on the first train to Scotland the next day. Arszlan was cursing up a storm, he hated this idea but it was the only way he was going to get out from Dumbledore's thumb. "We are now arriving in Glasgow..."

"It's our stop Arszlan it's now three miles on foot until Hogsmeade and then..." Announced Remus.

"Onto Hogwarts...Yippee ki-yaa..." Replied Arszlan dryly getting grins from his companions he decided to stop himself to prevent Remus hitting him again.

"Not going to finish?"

"Your hand has a magnet to my head so no." Arszlan replied getting a snicker from Katie, the trio hastily got out of Glasgow and headed onto a beaten old goat road, Harry pulled off his jacket revealing his tanktop as massive leather wings erupted from between his shoulders, Katie did the same as Remus shifted into his wolfen form and the trio set off gliding and bounding through the trees.

The trio shifted back into human form and entered Hogsmeade, Arszlan pulled the hood of his jacket up and checked that his two handguns and two new customised 'Hades IV' Revolvers. These were modified from his 4xr revolvers. The revolvers pre-customisation could stop a Lion in it's tracks with one shot but now they could probably stop a mid-sized rhino at full charge with two shots if he was lucky. Anything smaller stood no chance and anything bigger depended on how quickly Arszlan could reload, aim and fire.

They made it up to the front gates and onto the grounds when everything went to hell in a handbasket. The trio entered the grounds when ancient klaxons began to wail and Dumbledore charged out with member's of the DA spells erupting from their wands "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Thundered Dumbledore, he was trying to gather resources to gain back his faithful pawn Harry Potter.

"We have something you want and you have something we want. We propose an exchange." Arszlan rumbled making to intent to start casting spells when a thundering howl was heard; staff, students, two hybrids and a Lycan spun around and on the far side of the grounds opposite the lake stood a pack of smirking werewolves.

"Ah it is as Herr Voldemort stated! Ze moment ze klaxons blare ze teachers rush to zere impending doom! Charge!" Growled the Leading German werewolf.

"Anyone who know's how to cast a silver spell now is the time to use them...Get the students inside." Instructed Dumbledore as he eyed the oncoming pack of werewolves, the intruders moved into a ragged line in front of the staff and braced for impact.

Arszlan let out a thunderous growl that reverberated across the grounds and he pulled out the Hades Revolvers, glittering steel reflecting in the autumn light their deadly contents concealed in their chambers.

Katie reached into the lining of her trench coat pulling out two machine pistols as Remus pulled out an enchanted AA-12. The shotgun was enchanted to fire either silver or UV rounds; even the wielder of the shotgun found it ironic that he was shooting his own cousins "They endanger students and childeren and thus I'll kill them."

Arszlan placed his sword on his hip a few inches out of its sheathe ready to be drawn the moment his twelve shots ran out. At the rate the werewolves were coming he'd have barely enough time to place the speed reloaders into the cylinder of the revolver before their teeth were taking out his throat.

"Do we shoot now?"

"We wait...Wait until the near last second and then you open fire."

Fifty feet the trio pulled their weapons out and checked the safety and ammo.

Forty feet the adrenaline of battle began seeping into their bones, Arszlan was itching to start cleaving heads from bodies.

Thirty feet, twenty feet the trio could feel the intent "NOW!" Shouted Arszlan and he squeezed the trigger. A thunderous bang rang out over the grounds catching one of the leading werewolves clean between the eyes pitching him backwards as the round destroyed its brain before it could even leak its payload. Remus smirked and he capitalised on the disorganised charge of the werewolves as did Katie.

The repetitive barks of the shotgun with the coughs of the machine pistols and the thunderous bangs of the revolvers rolled across the grounds as the forty or so werewolves found themselves going down with a range of bullet holes in their chests.

Around thirty werewolves survived the oncoming barrage but the ones that were hit in less vital spots were beginning to feel the effects of the silver nitrate penetrating the blood stream. The first two werewolves that were uninjured threw themselves into the air.

Arszlan smirked and unsheathed Vilglitas and with practised ease swung it through the air cutting the two airborne werewolves down with massive lacerating cuts to their chests.

Katie pulled off her coat revealing her latex bodysuit that made no intention of hiding her body. The werewolves battered their way through the trio of fighters and towards the school where suddenly three massive bolts nailed three werewolves in the knee caps.

Hagrid smirked as he charged up the grounds, he may have been slow but with his giant blood and heritage his first three strikes would utterly destroy any werewolf in his considerable range.

Neville took command of the DA "Everyone fall back into the school remember "Argenmenti! It's a jab of the wand and fiercer the jab the more liquid silver emerges. Granduncle used it to sweep an entire hallway of a werewolf den clean of werewolves trapping them in their rooms."

The staff formed ranks and began launching silver spells to keep the werewolves back. Suddenly the hood of the tallest warrior in front of the teachers was knocked off his head as a werewolf tried to rip the head off him.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid's eyes widened when the hood came off to reveal Harry. Their jaws dropped as they saw Harry grab the werewolf and with a casual grace decapitated the last of the attack werewolves. "Now Professor Dumbledore, I didn't come all this way just to kill some born German werewolves...We came for some answers on Phylacteries. Are you going to help us?" rumbled Arszlan.


	15. Chapter 15

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XV: Alliances of a Painful Kind**

Arszlan leant against the wall in Dumbledore's office as Remus commenced negotiations with the elderly wizard. Harry was all for ripping the information from the man's mind his Lycanthrope blood screamed for retribution due to the concealments in his past.

"Harry needs to finish his schooling." Countered the Old Headmaster. This had been one of the many sticking points; it was either stubborness or dementia, Dumbledore believed that Arszlan's real name was Harry.

"The name is Arszlan. Now are you going to help us." Snarled Arszlan.

"If you..."

"...You say 'finish school' I'll ram my sword through your ass and won't stop until it emerges from your brain. I can't okay. My transformation has nullified my magic to the point where I can only select spells and those of a dialect in Hungarian which has since long been lost."

Dumbledore grinned and spoke rapidly Hungarian "Is this the dialect?"

"No Headmaster this is the youngest of the three...The only person that I know of who could teach me this is my mother and she has no magical skill what's so ever...Now then are you going to help us or am I going to have to shaving heads?"

Dumbledore nodded this was definitely not the same Harry that wouldn't harm a fly "Phylacteries...Also known as Horcruxes they contain pieces of a soul in them. Anything else?"

"How do you locate them? We've heard from the Vampires and Lycans that Voldemort has used them to become immortal." Katie stated unzipping her top slightly to readjust it and zipped it up again.

"Really love?" Arszlan whispered.

"Really these things are either comfortable or a bitch. At that moment it was a bitch."

Harry wrapped his arms around her "Now lets put the fucking heat on these people." Remus nodded and just then Cornelius Fudge entered the room.

"DUMBLEDORE! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! WHY ARE THERE DEAD WEREWOLVES ON THE FRONT LAWN!"

"Would you prefer werewolves in Hogwarts Fudge?

"Who are you?" Snarled the Minister only for him to notice Harry's piercing emerald eyes and lightning bolt scar.

"What are you doing?" Harry pulled out a revolver and pointed at the Minister's head.

"Here to kick ass, chew bubblegum and I'm all out of bubblegum. I need a spell to locate Horcruxes."

Fudge's eyes widened "Why? Why do you need them?"

"Too clean up your fucking mess. Considering you're part of the problem I could begin by getting rid of you and I'm pretty sure that the children who will be attending Hogwarts will be greatful for the extra oxygen."

Dumbledore had to bite back a smirk as Fudge blustered "I must intervene Mister Potter so we don't lose such a finely rounded man...May I suggest a deal of some sort?"

Arszlan turned "The terms?"

"We give you all the information on Horcruxes and you leave the wizarding world." Declared Fudge.

Katie and Remus nodded at Arszlan "Accepted."

Dumbledore mentally swore thanks to Fudge's ineptness to realise what these monsters wanted the man had gifted them exactly it. Dumbledore despite being a preacher for muggleborn students still held the prejudice for magical creatures. He sympethised with werewolves and half humans because the former was only dangerous three days a month and thirty six days a year and half humans for example his good friend Hagrid, they tended to forget that humans were less resiliant than they were. _"Hagrid truly is a remarkable man and a credit to the school...Just needs to remember that the students aren't as resilient to him when it comes to fascinating creatures. I fully believe students have the right to see remarkable creatures but under controlled circumstances which Hagrid sometimes fails to provide."_

"I'll draw up the contract." Suggested the elderly headmaster trying to sway it so he could slip some clauses in and manipulate Harry back to his destiny."

"I'll do it Dumbledore!" Snapped Fudge, he just wanted Voldemort gone and Potter out of his hair and giving him this information seemed to be the best way then Fudge would do it. He may not have been the smartest or most capable of wizards but he knew how to read a crowd and what Horcruxes were to know that they spelt bad news.

(Short I know)


	16. Chapter 16

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XV: Kill Voldemort and be Home for tea**

Arszlan stared at the contract parchment and list of Horcruxes lying on the desk of the Headmasters office.

Nagini the Snake- Voldemort  
Ravenclaw's Tiara- Hogwarts  
Arszaln Corvus Corvin- Hogwarts  
Hufflepuff's Chalice- Gringotts  
Slytherin's Locket- Delores Umbridge

"That's it...All this rummaging through your library of ancient volumes and the spell is fucking simple! Days like these I wish I'd only got out of bed for fucking chimichanga's." Grumbled Arszlan before giving Remus a look of utter hatred.

The new Lycan did snort at his wards statement, he did wish he had just stayed in bed last night and not need to travel to Hogwarts for this. "Language..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know...You'd have preferred staying in bed with chocolate ice cream."

"Boys now we know where they are...Isn't the plan destroy them and then get rid of the bastard?" Questioned Katie sliding to her feet and wrapping Arszlan's arms over her shoulders.

Dumbledore stood up "Miss Bell has a point...How do we sort this out?"

"You get the Tiara, I'll ask around Gringotts and see if the Goblins truly despise Horcruxes like it suggests." Arszlan stated and he turned to Fudge.

"I want you to get the locket...Before you ask why should I..." Arszlan unsheath Viligatis "I send you to room temperature or Katie will as we still remember your cutting hex."

Fudge paled "Now see here you can't..." Fudge dropped to the floor suddenly as Katie hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Did anybody see that?"

The aurors all shook their heads and Katie's eyes widened "Well maybe you should get him to Mungo's for a check up because he definitely looks like he has Chronic Food Toxicity and is about to go into Code 99."

"What is she talking about?"

"She means the Minister's obsese sir and about to go into cardiac arrest." One of the half blood Minister bodyguards explained and Kingsley's eyes widened.

"We need to go now...My sister's husband is surgeon and she's a mediwitch." And in a flash of Floo Powder they were gone.

Arszlan snorted "I'll head to Gringotts and talk to Umbridge...That'll be a fun time."

Remus stood up "I'll go with you the Magnet is calling me."

"Remus how are we going to get to London? Green Fire Nausea? Squeezed Through Straw Sensation? Acid Trip on to the Back? Windscreen Treatment?" (Cookies for everyone who understands them)

"Apparation."

Arszlan groaned and the world faded away as he felt himself being compressed through a straw, they rematerialised in the busy and bustling streets of Diagon Alley on an early September afternoon.

"Now lets get this done..." That was when Arszlan detected her and sure enough going upto the bank escorted by three aurors in garish pink clothes topped with a pink bow.

"That's her...I recognise her...Had a daughter when I was at Hogwarts."

Arszlan's smile became hungry "Let's go cause some hell."

(Short I know hitting writers block)


	17. Chapter 17

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XVI: Came, Saw and Conquered**

Arszlan and Remus entered the bank to hear the Klaxons emit a high pitch screech. Arszlan bit down on his cheek violently to stop himself from wincing in pain at the pitch of the Klaxons.

Remus stiffened as well, the sound not as bad as Arszlan's if the facial muscles were any recognition than it must be excruciating. But to the other wizards it just sounded shriller and worse than most.

Goblins poured out of the stone work activating immense stone forged protections long forgotten to wizards. "HUMAN! All wizards lay down there wands."

"Do you know who I am?" Shrieked the toad in pink.

"Someone who clearly is the result of beastiality...Or is it amphibiality?" Called Arszlan. Several goblins had to bite back snorts, they heard the comment and were waiting for more.

Umbridge's eyes widened and she looked around wildly for the caller "I'm the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

Arszlan groaned "This place if it doesn't breed decent looking people. The Minister looks like a chocolate cake my sister made...Must get a chocolate cake or icecream. And YOU look like my Uncle's sister shagged an obese toad."

Umbridge began to swell pink "Be careful now...You're beginning to become even harder on the eyes than normal."

Umbridge snarled and went for her wand which was located in her handbag only for her to be haulted by several halberds "You will..." She began to protest,

"Do fuck all. You fools foolishly signed off the right on Goblins having no land whatsoever after they whipped a fuss back in 1202. The reason I know it so well is because one of my ancestors pissed himself with laughter as he watched you get trampled by something not even resembling a horde." Arszlan snapped shutting up all of the wizards and witches in the bank.

The goblins stared this human was interesting. Not only did he remember history he even acknowledged ancient human and goblin treatises "Just who are you human?"

Arszlan grinned "Just some poor bastard who has actually read the writing on the wall about this impending storm known as Voldemort and has come to the conclusion that the wizarding culture and Goblin culture's are in screwed. Though I'm sure the latter will make it out somehow but the former is definitely screwed."

"How do you propose we as a magical's survive?" Exclaimed a pureblooded wizard in shock.

Arszlan shrugged "Doesn't matter to me. Because toady has something I need...as does Gringotts as a matter of fact. I also know that should all of you realise my real identity you'd be more than willing to call me a liar."

"What is this object Mr.?"

"Corvin. Arszlan Corvin and the object is known as a Horcrux..."

Even more klaxons started to blare and Arszlan along with Remus were slammed into the floor as Goblin Mages came charging out of concealed doors, hands glowing a variety of blue and green.

"You know the penalty for bring such magic onto Goblin territory?"

Arszlan nodded "Yup but I'm not wrong."

The pendant was ripped from Umbridge's neck and Arszlan heard one sentence that he instinctively knew in his bones "Seek and destroy them all...Search all the vaults..." Arszlan didn't hear the rest but now he was trying to work out the next parts of his harebrained scheme.

"What's the next part of the plan?" Asked Remus curiosity evident in his voice.

"Get them equal rights when we succeed." Arszlan stated with a grim smile.

"Challenge and deal accepted young Arszlan and you were correct." A deep gutteral voice rasped from behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XVII: Welcome to the Crunch**

Arszlan and Remus left Gringotts pale and shaking. The Horcruxes had been destroyed but the price the Goblins had demanded in return had blown Arszlan's mind. He knew the Goblins had the short end of the stick but only being able to possess only just over half of the stocks in their own bank was revolting.

Arszlan agreed to the terms "Can you guarantee these changes?"

"Easily, Honourable Lord Gring. I'm known as Harry Potter. They expect me to save the Wizarding World, I'm going to do it but not for them but for those who aren't able to be heard." Arszlan replied grimly.

"You do realise that you're playing with fire."

"Moony, all I've wanted is to be seen as a normal person and not some icon. I'm only an icon because my adopted parents sacrificed themselves for me, they don't know what I've lost. Similar to those with creature blood or creature afflicted curses. Look at yourself, you have a monthly illness that lasts three days a month. That is like 24 days a year, in the muggle world you can pass that off as a holiday tradition or Seasonal Affective Disorder. Here you can't get a bloody job because of said problem." Arszlan snarled as he fixed a scowling pureblood a stare that indicated pain.

"What are you getting at Arszlan? What is your plan?"

"You can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs." Arszlan replied his hand beating a rhythm on his sword which hung not so discreetly on his hip.

Remus snorted Arszlan had matured greatly over the past couple of months. He wasn't lashing out or trying to kill everything, although Selene and Michael were working on his over protectiveness of Katie but that'd go with time.

"We have an appointment with the Minister of Disaster." Arszlan replied taking the Werewolf and heading towards the other imposing building at the end of Diagon Alley.

"They take months..."

"They take when I bloody say so if they don't want their precious world coming down around them brick by boring brick." Arszlan entered the Building.

The booth officer looked up and his jaw dropped Harry Potter was in the Ministry and he looked annoyed. Eric Burke, the nicer but thicker brother of Borgin who ran Borgin and Burke's opened the gates as the Hybrid and Lycan entered the Ministry.

Arszlan made his way to the elevator and everyone gave him a wide berth, he had his scar revealed and his hair parted. The ride was uneventful apart from Remus getting almost getting scorched by a fire breathing chicken and Arszlan almost pulling a handgun on some unknown Pureblood who happened to related to the Nott family.

Fudge was busy signing off on some documents when his secretary opened the door "Minister...You have two visitors, they say its important that they see you."

Fudge nodded "Send them in."

Fudge gulped as Arszlan and Remus Lupin entered his office, he realised that his day had just become much more difficult "How can I help you? What are your names?"

"Names Arszlan Corvus Corvin or Harry Potter and this is Remus Lupin and you need to make some serious amends to the Goblin Contracts and Relations." Arszlan stated handing the Minister a thick wad of paper.

"Why should I? What are the Goblins saying if I don't comply?"

Arszlan grinned "You're going to fall on hard times, unable to spend your salary and capital to run for re-election as I'll be claiming your vaults for your smear campaign and slander against my person, then there is the attempted murder of my family oh and also they'll launch a Goblin Rebellion on a grander scale than the one of 1720 also known as the 'One They Nearly Won' and I'll be considering joining them."

"But I admitted that You-Know-Who returned."

Arszlan snickered "As yes, Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort...Your problem and your responsibility."

"Surely you're not going to leave us to die." Protested Fudge.

"The only way I may decide to help you is if you sign off the documents in hand." Fudge gulped and pulled the stack of parchment towards him.


	19. Chapter 19

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XVIII: Darkest Between Dusk and Dawn**

Arszlan smirked at the stacks of paperwork that Fudge had signed. The paperwork in essence allowed the Goblin Hordes to possess more shares and tariffs for Goblin Land. Arszlan had managed to slide a small clause inside the contract saying that any family who had fought the Goblins in direct combat and not in self defence such as the Prewett's, Potter's and the Black's suprisingly were to lose upto 30% of all their assets including books. The best part was it was to come into effect the moment the next Pureblooded Wizard would mouth off in Gringotts.

Another secret contract Arszlan pulled off was in essence a 'Liscence to Kill and You'll Pay Me For It'. How did this one get pulled off, Arszlan hid it within all of the various other magical sentient beings threatening to rebel treaties.

"Arszlan are you sure this was wise?"

"Wise? Fuck no. Hilarious, yes. Hilarious to know that the very existance of the Magical World hangs in the balance of idiots and them not knowing priceless. Now all that needs to happen is for us to do is do what we came for and then I we can go somewhere nice and relaxing...Japan or Mexico."

"Mexico's not exactly relaxing."

"Mexico would be better than here."

Lupin nodded and summoned the Knight Bus and within minutes they were back at Hogwarts and any sort of anger, Arszlan had just melted away when Katie jumped into his arms.

"Why have you got the face on?"

Arszlan cocked his head innocently, perhaps too innocently "What face?" Katie giggled before flicking him on the nose.

"The face of 'I've just buggered someone's career' face."

Arszlan's rumbling laughter did nothing to ease Katie's anxiety "I have basically put the Wizarding World's fate in Goblin Nation hands, got them equal rights and various other sentient species oh and put a sub clause in for some massive reparations fro Gringotts for when the Wizarding World messes up. Oh and we have a liscence to kill and we get paid for it."

Katie grinned and pushed herself closer to Arszlan "Let's get some grub."

Arszlan nodded "Those objects we needed to be destroyed..."

"Haven't found the diadem. Your sister pilfered your..."

"Wallet."

"Coin pouch actually. Went into town just before you arrived..."

"And is now possibly revved up on so much sugar she's going to come down with diabetes...Wonderful. Mom's gonna kill me for that one."

"Mom's going to kill you for that one what?" Asked Selene as she embraced her her gargantuan son.

"Where's the runt?" Arszlan asked.

"With Michael around here. She looked positively eager about something. She had the face on."

Arszlan groaned "What face? What are these faces that Emily and Myself supposedly have...Kat, isn't telling me. So please illuminate me."

Selene giggled "Okay, whenever you plan something that goes well or annoys someone. It looks like a typical movie supervillain and 'Everything is going to plan'. Your sister has one that looks like she's hijacked the cookie jar and come to think of it..."

Arszlan nodded "She must have." Arszlan took a deep breath "...Looks like she's filched my money again.

As they finished the conversation the door to Honeyduke's Sweet shop opened and a blur hit the street. Harry's super sharp eyesight detected the blur and like lightning grabbed the small object by the back of its hoody revealing it to be Eve, she was evidently in the grip of a sugar rush, her pupils were dilated and she was twitching rapidly "Money."

" ,comeandseewhatI'vegot! ComeandseewhatI'vegot! ComeandseewhatI'vegot! ComeandseewhatI'vegot! ComeandseewhatI'vegot! ComeandseewhatI'vegot!" Selene finished it with a swift bump on the head.

"Enough. Eve, stop nabbing your brothers wallet."

"Mom, he needs..."

"To do nothing runt. I've indulged you enough. Anyways things are in motion. Two objects and him to go. So let's get food and find out what we can do next."


	20. Chapter 20

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter IXX: Pain Since Yesterday**

Arszlan found himself leaning against the wall, under his invisibility cloak looking at the entrance to the Room of Requirement where he had taught several students Defence Against the Dark Arts before they had been sold out.

"_If, I were Tom Riddle where would I hide my Horcrux?" _The answer hit him as if David had punched him the jaw in a full contact sparring match. Arszlan could comfortably fight Eve, Katie and Remus in anything between one on one and three on one. Spar with David semi-competitively but still got kicked in by his father. He had never fought his mother. Only Eve had and she came back with several bruises.

"She IS a Death Dealer and far older than us." Eve had said. Arszlan was comfortably on Eve's level of ability which had made him down about not being able to fight his kid sister. But he had been able to shapeshift into any version and hybrid of their shared lineage.

Anyway he concentrated and sure enough a doorway appeared, moving slowly he entered the room. His eyes widened at the sheer amount of crap that had been placed in their! His eyes picked out an adhoc, storage system of books in one section, toys in another and jewellery in another and that was the end of organisation.

Harry made his way over to the book section and absent mindedly began pouring over the titles, he stored some in the gym bag he had brought with him as they had been written by a Potter, even though he had been adopted the name still felt like his.

He was unaware of his surroundings and he heard the drawling voice "Turn around, drop the bag and hand over your weapons Potter." Arszlan smirked, he didn't need to turn around to find out that it was Draco Malfoy.

"So, what brings the Silver Prince of Slytherin to a one on one confrontation with a man who has repeatedly thrashed him in a fight or competition that Snape has not been involved in." Arszlan replied not even looking at his former rival, his hand reaching inside his coat.

He agreed and dropped the bag and his weapon rig save for a concealed Glock 19, hidden in a concealed sleeve in his trench coat. Draco moved forwards his wand outstretched and reached for the sword which was on Arszlan's left side. Quicker than lightning, Arszlan grabbed Draco's wrist hauled him in front and drove a right jab into the blonde's face, an elbow to the side of the head and finished up with a knife strike to the temple dropping him like a stone.

Arszlan vanished into the depths of the room as Crabbe, Goyle and Nott barged into the room firing bludgeoning, breaking and blasting spells at full speed. Arszlan pulled out a hunting rifle and pulled out three mags of ketamine darts, these were given enough ket to drop a full grown African Elephant with two darts, one of these should it hit a teenager it was liable to kill them.

Arszlan wasn't caring at that moment in particular, he took aim and fired his first shot. Crabbe had no time to even think as the dart caught him square in the ribcage dropping him like a stone. Arszlan reloaded and jumped off the pile of chairs he was hiding in as a curse known as 'Smash and Burn' collided with them annihalating them and began a fire.

Illuminated by the fire, Arszlan noted the diadem glowing faintly. He pointed fired, reloaded and fired again. Two darts slammed into Zabini although one penetrated the boys throat and the other in the large intestine. Goyle snarled in anger and began casting what were evidently illegal fire spells, the room was rapidly going up in flames. Arszlan snarled in anger. He dived through the flames snatched the diadem and winced as it burnt his hand as if it was exceptionally hot instead of a 'I'm-a-Werewolf-Hot'. He darted back through the flames, the flames not catching on his leather and metal boots or his coat. He grabbed his bag, Malfoy, Zabini and sheer force of will the downed part troll and began moving towards the exit as more dark curses, three of which were acidic in nature were getting steadily closer.

He opened the door to the room of requirement, chucked himself and his cargo out as a blast of flame followed him, almost catching Flitwick as he was heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room to collect a first year for detention. The reason he was doing so was because the kid had an incredibly bad sense of direction.

"Mr. Corvinus, would you mind explaining to me what has just happened?" Arszlan looked behind him a the smoking room "Long story but there is a pupil in there if you don't mind retrieving him."

It was going to be one of those evenings.


	21. Chapter 21

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XX: Can You Bastards Ever Learn?**

Arszlan sat bound to a chair in the Charms office alongside Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe. Gregory Goyle had been reduced to a tortured spirit to be reassembled and devoured again by the **fiendfyre. **Blaize Zabini died shortly after Arszlan had extracted him from the burning room. Professor Flitwick had decided to err on the side of caution and had somehow managed to incarcerate the somewhat magical resistant Arszlan.

"Do you know why you're here?" Came a voice from behind him. Arszlan, he didn't need to listen to the heartbeat that it was some new recruit doing his first interrorgation. "Where's the senior auror kid? I can hear your heartbeat it's increased, you're finding it hard to breathe thus its rattling indicating that either you're scared of me because of who I am or you're a recruit."

The door slammed shut and three more sets of boots entered the room "So these are the veterans...Late as normal. You did good kid. You did good remember if they're in the chair you have the power." Arszlan turned to the aurors "I don't know who you are or what you want but I didn't do it." Stated Arszlan.

One of the aurors smirked "And Filius Flitwick is Headmaster. That's a lie. Flitwick and Mr. Goyle here both saw you in this 'Room of Requirement' both just before and after it erupted into flames. As Harry Potter, you had no love for these boys and have instigated numerous fights with these boys in particular which gives a means. Your motive would be that they attacked you first and retaliated and it escalated but you would emphasize you were attacked which I highly doubt and the opportunity would be the fact all of you were in this 'Room of Requirement'. Resulting Mr. Corvin or Mr. Potter an open and shut case...Now tell the truth."

Arszlan chuckled and loosening the bindings slightly managed to clap his hands slowly "Well done auror. You finally have memorised and learnt the true protocol of investigating a witness. Now, I believe I have the chance to put holes in your theory, no?"

Auror Walters nodded "You do. Go on." Arszlan grinned "When I became Arszlan Corvin certain things changed. For one my magical ability reduced but also amplified and one of those amplifications as you thnk has been pyromancy or pyrokinesis. The means of my mutual dislike of the Slytherins and myself which could if you looked at it from a criminal sort of way could provide me with a means to kill them. My motive for killing them is unfounded because as much as I disliked them, I would not wish death on anybody. I've already killed too many Lycans as it is. As for oppotunity if I were going to kill them I wouldn't do it here. Anyway what evidence do you have?"

It was four hours later when a cranky Arszlan was released from Flitwick's office. He waited until the diminuitive wizard left the office "A word please."

Flitwick nodded "No, I don't think you caused this but I had to do something Mr. Potter. Or do you prefer Corvin?" Arszlan shrugged "It's you Professor whichever."

Flitwick nodded "All I saw was you dragging out the downed forms of Misters Malfoy, Zabini and Goyle. I knew that Crabbe was with you at somepoint but he didn't come out and that was either because you couldn't get to him or he had released something he could not control."

Arszlan nodded "He released the Fiendfyre. I have got to say when will the Auror's learn? No evidence so they can't stick anything on me but I suppose Crabbe did a service. He has inadvertantly destroyed something belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle, what everyone knows him as is in his name now I must be off. My gut tells me Kat is trying to restrain my sister."

Flitwick stared "Why?"

"Gotten into my sweet stash and consumed it all OR she bought another stash and consumed that...Balls." Arszlan said as the duo reached the Great Hall.

"What?"

"My money is in my room...Eve is in my family room. She knows where I keep my emergency money. This...is...going...to...suck." Katie had grabbed Eve and managed to force her into a seat as Arszlan entered the Great Hall.

Katie stood up and applied more pressure to Eve as Arszlan joined them "She found your chocolate frogs and now she's been twitching like a squirrel. How's the mission going?"

Arszlan kissed her on the forehead before clamping his hand onto Eve's shoulder "You will eat your food or no pudding." Eve tried to glower at her big brother but he gave her a dead eye stare, she slumped and turned to her food of steak and kidney pie with chips. "I don't want it."

Arszlan snorted as he placed the same on his plate "Fine. But YOU WILL eat something from here. I have no problem making you look like a small child eating your dinner as I eat the quadruple chocolate Sunday." Eve's eyes widened "They have chocolate here!"

Dean was sitting next to Katie "They do. Harry or Arszlan doesn't eat it. Prefers Treacle Tart." Arszlan looked at Dean "Says the one who eats cooking chocolate by the tonne."

"It's chocolate…In all seriousness Arszlan's little sister who I haven't learnt the name of yet, eat your dinner." Eve looked at the pair of them "You'll allow me to have chocolate?"

Arszlan shrugged "Depends on my Mum or Dad or even David."


	22. Chapter 22

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XXI: When In Doubt...Bait. Rinse and Reap**

Eve was allowed pudding, she wasn't allowed chocolate but had instead was given fruit salad. "Why can't..." She began only for Katie to clip her around the back of the head "Because you ate your brothers chocolate frog stash and wouldn't eat your dinner." Eve was going to protest but a faint growl from Harry made her think twice.

"What did the aurors want?" Asked Dean curiously. Arszlan tensed "I may have accidentally caused a wizard firefight to mix with a mundane one. Some possibly forbidden and dark spells may or may not have been thrown around like Eve on a sugar rush. Anyways someone unleashed Fiendfyre and well crisipifried some other students and those who survived were subsequently stunned by Flitwick. He's more powerful than we thought."

Dean grinned "Did you do it?" Arszlan grinned "Not guilty...yet. Anyway I haven't cast a single spell since I've gotten here. Well none that are needed, plus I've been doing a job for Dumbledore." As he said those words the man himself walked over. "Mr. Corvin, a word please." Arszlan nodded, kissed Katie and messed with Eve's hair "Make sure she eats."

As they headed out they were joined by Selene, David, Remus and Michael "Is it true Arszlan? That their was a soul shard in the school." Dumbledore asked the moment they were all in his office. Arszlan nodded "Yup and its also true that those four Slytherins tried to turn me into Corvin a la carte."

Dumbledore nodded "How many are their left?" Arszlan shrugged "Just the snake and the bastard himself. Now the question is how do we get him out in the open?"

David spoke "We could bait him...Mock him through the media." Dumbledore snorted "Media wouldn't and won't print anything relating back to Tom." Arszlan grinned "Well we could threaten them..." Everyone looked at him "...Its a possibility. We could say that we have been given an audience by Her Majesty the Queen and threaten to tell her about the Magical Worlds Problems...Although I'm personally thinking crap tonne of muggle explosives underneath the Ministry and threatening if they don't give us the chance for an interview we flatten the building."

"That's a bit extreme Arszlan." Stated Lupin, Arszlan looked at him "Extreme? No. Highly radical and insane quite possibly. You can't even have a job here because you had a monthly Lunar Menstrual Cycle, only lasting days and not months...Extreme is doing something completely unpredicatable and out of the blue like say driving something into a massive building to start a Holy War or even protest against prosecution against another faith, race or colour. If the stuff on the internet and in the papers is actually true." Arszlan since the reduction in his magical ability had unfortunately become something of an internet junky and his favourite sites were conspiracy theories.

Dumbledore nodded "True but that was the work of a small minority of a population." Arszlan snarled and slammed his hand on the table causing it to crack "And the Death Eaters AREN'T a small representation of the Magical World? Nazism didn't start small and hello they're responsible for one of the worlds most infamous atrocities. Just like in the muggle world we are targeted by these bigots. However in the muggle world they have a term they call 'Getting shit done'. Muggle military, governments, lawmen and medical workers and many many more all band together in these atrocities and 'Get Shit Done' so they never happen again. Now we stick are heads in the sand and hope the problem goes away. Now the way I see it, I provoke the wizarding world into standing up to them or I make them."

Selene smiled toothily at her son "Well said. We need to plan what needs to be said." Harry grinned "Seven soul little soul shards sitting on a wall? Twinkle twinkle little horcrux. I'm open to suggestions...We done headmaster? I need to make sure Eve hasn't been turned into a snack for Kat. Speaking of her, I really need to spend some time with her. Saving the world fucking sucks."

Katie and Eve met the group "What was that about?" She asked threading herself into Arszan's arms separating his weapons from his hands with her firm well toned body. "Our problem with Tom. Want to help me, help him make some fatal mistakes?"


	23. Chapter 23

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XXII: Seven Little Horcruxes sitting on a wall**

Voldemort was seething in rage as he read the offending note in his hand. In front of him was a pile of ash and a twitching mindless body. The ash had once been a fine noble messenger owl from the line that had delivered Rowena Ravenclaw's mails herself.

As for the twitching body; it had been a Death Eater from one of the minor lines of the Malfoy Family. Stupidity contrary to popular belief could be bread and that was the case with Jaune-Luke Malfoy.

The note read

_Seven Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
Seven Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
And if one evil Horcrux  
Should accidentally die  
There'll be six Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall_

_Six Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
Six Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
And if one evil Horcrux  
Should accidentally die  
There'll be five Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall_

_Five Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
Five Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
And if one Horcrux  
Should accidentally die  
There'll be four Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall_

_Four Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
Four Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
And if one Horcrux  
Should accidentally die  
There'll be three Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall_

_Three Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
Three Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
And if one Horcrux  
Should accidentally die  
There'll be two Horcrux  
Hanging on the wall_

_Two Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
Two Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall  
And if one Horcrux  
Should accidentally fall  
There'll be one Horcrux  
Hanging on the wall_

_One Horcrux  
Hanging on the wall  
One Horcrux  
Hanging on the wall  
If that one Horcrux  
Should accidentally fall  
There'll be no Horcruxes  
Hanging on the wall_

_Ding Dong, just you and me Tommy._

Voldemort snarled with rage as his magic manifested itself. He concentrated and screamed "MORSMORDRE!" Then they arrived at first they came one by one and then two by two and soon enough a sizeable force of Death Eaters appeared in the throne room "You summoned us my lord?"

Voldemort stared at them "Bellatrix, Lucius, Rabastan. You three are too find my Horcruxes. The rest of you rally my sympathisers who you have brought my cause. For tonight will be the night we finish this."

It turned out according to the senior Death Eaters who were in charge of their Lords Horcruxes that the enemy had been busy. The diary, Tiara, Locket, Ring and Chalice had all been systematically hunted down. Leaving only Nagini; Voldemort's familiar.

Arszlan should have been one but due to his 'death' and subsequent rebirth his Horcrux had been destroyed. Nagini was picked up by Voldemort and the snake wrapped around him the duo left his hideout which was a refurbished Riddle Manor which was now styled into what he believed should be a proper Pureblood Manor, however unbeknownst to him up on a hill just opposite the manor house were Selene and Michael both armed with Anti-Material Rifles; illegal as anything but charmed for any shell casings to vanish within thirty seconds of the weapon firing. They were aiming to get rid of the Snake so their son could deal with the main person.

Selene smirked set her sights and fired. Michael firing shortly after. Selene nailed the target and Nagini exploded in a shower of blood, guts, snake skeleton shards all over Voldemort and any Death Eater in proximity.

In the ensuing confusion Michael's round tore through five Death Eaters cleanly, tumbled into a sixth before fragmenting and maiming a further three. By the time the Death Eaters found the location of Selene and Michael the werewolf/vampire hybrid and day walker were long, long gone.

Voldemort cleaned himself up and turned to his surviving Death Eaters "We march on Hogwarts."


	24. Chapter 24

Ascension

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Telepathy and Blood view"

**Overview and Selene Narration**

**Chapter XXIII: IT'S HIGH NOON!**

It came down to this. Voldemort, some fifty odd Death Eaters and various assorted creatures poured onto Hogwarts Grounds. In counter to this upstart of darkness on such light property. Dumbledore and Arszlan sent out calls to allies and in droves they came.

The Vampire Mobs from as far as Glasgow and Manchester appeared at the school, if only for on the promise on the likelihood of a fight against Lycans.

"I'm surprised at how many Vampires are here." Hermione said. She had eventually got the courage to chat to the person who had once been her best male friend.

"You'd be surprised. Why now? Why after nearly six months of avoiding me that you're now talking to me?" Arszlan asked as they walked down the corridor. Hermione was slightly disturbed at the nonchalance of Arszlan locking and loading three shotguns with silver nitrate.

"Scared, a coward. I'm not inherently brave like you." Said Hermione weakly. She reached out with her arm and she hoisted a twitching Eve towards her. "She yours?"

"My little sister who is surprisingly more psychopathic than I am."

"Am not!"

"Eve, you split a hybrids head clean open and ate its brains when you were but six…"

"Yeah and you crispy fried a dude with your bare hands at eleven, stabbed a snake bigger than daddy when transformed when you were twelve."

"Yeah and nearly DIED!"

"You never told me that!" Screeched both Eve and Hermione as one.

"Runt you're too young to know about that and Hermione we needed you to recuperate after being petrified for the school year. Hell I was going to tell you when Ron was being a twat to you about your cat. How is Crookshanks anyways? Then I never did because I thought it'd be something you didn't need to know about as I learnt about the Timeturner."

Hermione nodded "What happens now?"

"I kill Voldemort, anyone who stops me from leaving and spend the rest of my days in the Bahama's with Katie and everyone else."

Hermione deadpanned him "Seriously?"

Michael who had been listening let a barking laugh "Sounds good but in all seriousness we're probably going to be running from a some squads of military that unfortunately know what is going on."

Arszlan shrugged "We can't win 'em all but we have each other but it'll be fine…Hermione, stay safe and be well okay." Hermione grinned and her eyes began to glass over and she hurled herself around Arszlan.

"I will. It's more likely going to be you who needs that."

"He probably doesn't. Stupidity seems to keep people alive more than most and my son seems to be immortal because of it." Another voice said and they all turned to see Selene walking towards them guns on her hips and various other things in her arms and Illumination on her back.

Harry grinned and attached the sword to his hip and then placed his pistols on leg holsters and his shotguns across his chest "Death comes for you." Arszlan rasped.

Hermione shook her head "You sound like someone from my little brothers video game he plays."

The Wards suddenly shrieked and Klaxons blared, it seemed Voldemort's forces were on the move.

The forces of the light ran to the battlements. Vampire's eyes turned various shades of blue across the spectrum from bright turquoise all the way to dark blue almost black.

The Vampires had also come equipped for war, the main load out it appeared to be compact SMG's, Machine Pistols with extended ammo.

In short the fight was an utter rout for the dark side. That tends to happen when your leader leads from the front solo, stands a good four inch taller than the most of his lackey's and was ghostly white amongst the sea of black. It doesn't help matters when a now near 7' Lycan/Vampire/Corvinus Hybrid wielding a colossal sword effortlessly parts the head from the shoulders and the waist from the legs.

Voldemort couldn't do a thing as his life or rather unlife left him. The forces of darkness were cut down. Remus Lupin was seen personally dispatching the remaining fragments of Fenrir Greyback's werewolves with the help of Fenrir's brother and his Lycans.

It wasn't until the last body had hit the deck when the Ministry ran into the school, sunlight charms and blasting every thing in their path. Thankfully the majority of the Vampires were already evacuating the school and the grounds followed by the Lycans.

Harry grabbed Eve, slung her onto his shoulder and with Katie grabbing his hand the Corvin family took off running, melting into the crowd of fleeing vampires and vanished.

(Finished)


End file.
